


Arrow Justice Winchester Creation

by Darkestdesires



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestdesires/pseuds/Darkestdesires
Summary: To Save Dean Sam does embrace his darkside but there are twist and turns everywhere





	1. Is It All Just wasted Time?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping I make this into what I have pictured.

Sometimes what you do for love goes beyond the limits you ever thought you could ever face alone. Few are lucky enough to find this indescribable link to another human being, and those that do would fight heaven and hell to protect and keep it 

When Bobby had called Dean had refused to believe it. Sam knew the risk of trying to break the deal, and besides that dark fucking magic? Sam wasn't stupid.

"I'm telling you what my sources tell me you idiot. Sam's desperate to save you, so you better go save him so I can kill you both you idjit ."

Sure enough Dean had found Sam with the blonde bitch Ruby three hours later, he thought in time but Ruby had disappeared with some kind of book tucked under her arm and Dean knew whatever it contained wasn't good.

'No Sam! Dean was beyond pissed. Slamming into their hotel room with a equally pissed off little brother on his heels slamming the door shut behind him.

"I don't seem to remember needing permission Dean!" That was the wrong thing to say because his head is rocked back by the punishing hit to his jaw from Dean's fist.

Sam spits out blood before meeting Dean's heated stare. "Mature Dean, real fucking mature." 

"About as mature as you going behind my back with that blonde bitch and seeking out some dark arts to do something to interfere with this deal Sam! I told you, you will die and I told you to stop!"

Dean gives out a startled yelp as suddenly he has a massive little brother crashing into him slamming him against the motel room wall hard enough as his back collides with it to drive the air out of his lungs and he is sure to crack plaster as well.

"You listen to me you stubborn son of a bitch.!" Dean meets Sam's eyes as he feels his brother tighten his grip on Dean's leather jacket clenching the collar tight. "You belong to me." Sam growls leaning into claim Dean's mouth. 

Dean's mind reels, something was off here as Sam growls nipping at Dean's lower lip demanding entrance a whimper escaping Dean as his body starts to respond his mouth opening to give his brother entrance.

Sam's tongue maps his brothers mouth licking deeper and deeper into his throat his cock hard against his denim jeans his hips thrusting Dean flat against the wall. Dean moans into the kiss his own hands starting to get with the program and start to move down Sam's side and up under his shirt to the well muscled solid and .....hot...too hot skin.

Dean frowns in the kiss was Sam sick? His brother was almost a inferno to what his skin normally felt to Dean's fingers, and Dean knew Sam's body . Had first known it when Sam was sixteen and his brother had walked in on him jerking off.

Had known it again after years apart three months after the heartbreaking case with Madison, where Sam's pain over her death over Jessica's death was too much. And he had crawled into the bathroom shower with Dean sobbing in grief in regret total defeat. 

Dean had only pulled his brother close enough to capture his lips under that spray his hands moving to cup both their cocks together taking his brothers pain into his own into his soul.

"What did you do?" Dean whispers as the kiss ends not realizing Sam had managed to get their shirts off while Dean had been too unfocused to comprehend anything but the heat radiating from Sam.

"Shhhh."Sam nuzzles his mouth against Dean's throat teeth nipping at delicate flesh.

"Sam..." Dean knew he was lying and who the hell was he shushing? As mush as Dean wanted answers his body wasn't participating in carrying arching his neck to Sam as his brother mapped down his throat to his collar bone his tongue licking all the way back up to his mouth.

Dean's cock was threatening to bust through his jeans on its own accord. "Relax." Sam breaths out as he gently takes Dean's hand and leads him to his bed. Gently pushing on Deans shoulder guiding his brother to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy." Dean's head was foggy, his brain not functioning."Sa..w...w.. can't..."

Sam had moved away from his brother to dig through his duffel. His eyes a bright torque color as he looked over to the bed.

Dean's skin had a thin line of sweat pooling on it, his erection clear through the bulge of his jeans. Sam had removed his boots and socks before leaving him on the bed but he had to move this along before he penetrated his brothers core.

"Stop fighting it."Sam whispers finding the  
items he had been searching for he pulls them one by one his duffel.

The vial he pulls out is clear with a tubing wrapped around the top of it. A brilliant swirl of purple blue and black liquid swirls inside the clear vessel which is decorated with assorted warding.

The syringe he holds as well is black and it as well holds earrings down to where a cap protects the sharpened underneath.

Finally a black handled knife the blade shining sharp and bright adorns markings of its own. Sam moves slowly to the bed sitting on the edge of it he pulls Dean's muscles arm onto his lap.

Taking the tubing off of the vial he wraps it around the bend of Dean's arm tightly securing it before using this thumb and forefinger finger to raise the vein.

Dean who had fallen silent moans in protest as Sam just starts muttering a dark verse in Latin. One the Vien is raised he brings the syringe to his mouth biting off the cap and spitting it to the side.

Using his left wrist he brings the needle down to the Vien penetrating his own skin and pulling the plunger up his own blood being drawn up into the vessel, as he does this the wards start to turn a blood red.

Continuing the chant he removes the needle from his skin and picking up the vial he sticks the needle inside and pulls the liquid from it into the syringe and the colors go from blood red through the warding to purple blue back to red and then black. 

Sam swallows as he chants louder, the words dark and sinister as he moves to push the needle into his brothers arm as he pushes down the plunger her releases the tube from his brothers arm.

Dean's reaction is immediate his body starting to fight as Sam holds the arm securely slowly pushing the liquid and his blood into his brother.

Dean's body jerks and soon fine lines of red purple and black spread through his veins. 

Once the syringe is empty Sam tosses it aside and stands breathing hard he removes his own jeans and boxers. His cock red hot and oozing so much pre cum it looks like a gyzer ready to explode.

Dean's own remaining clothing is thrown away from them as soon as it's off. Dean's on cock angry looking from the forced restraint. Sam pushes Dean's legs apart getting in between them before lowering his head to the leaking head of his brothers cock and swallowing his length fully moaning as he feels the head hit his gag reflex he swallows pulling Dean's cock into his throat.

"Sammy....S.." His brother unable to do much more then whisper, the lines in his veins growing brighter.

Sam just deep throats his brother over and over again, lapping at the head or sucking on his balls from time to time.

"Mine." He growls as he uses his pre cum he swipes from his own leaking cock as lube to push a finger into Dean's hot core. His brother manages a hiss as Sam works the finger fully in and out before leaning into snakes his tongue into the hole along side it.

Dean moans his body pushing into Sam's tongue and finger, before a second and a third join Sam's first.

Dean is whimpering his body covered in sweat as Sam resumes the dark chant he pulls his fingers out of Dean sucking them clean before spreading Dean's ass check open and winning himself up the head of his cock pushing into his brothers hot tightness.

"Fuuuuuuck." Sam breaths out tossing his head back before resuming the chant. His fingers tracing the glowing colored lines of his brothers cock before setting up a pace.

The knife he had laid next to Dean's side is slowly picked up by Sam's left hand. Still moving inside his brother he runs the knife up and down Dean's chest before stilling inside his brother.

His eyes go to a blood red as purple swirls inside the iris's his hair soaked in sweat hangs in them shielding them as he flattens the blade from Dean's collarbone.

Resuming the dark Latin he presses the knife into his brothers skin and drags it down Dean's body to stop right before reaching his groin.

Dean's blood bubbles out of his body with colors of purple black orange swirling around.  
Sam takes the knife and slices down his own body in the same way. His blood boils out like acid steam rising from it.

Painting his hands in Dean's blood and his own he pants wards on both of them. Leaning over Deans torso he saturates his fingers with blood. Grabbing Dean's jaw he kisses his brothers mouth open. 

"You need to swallow Dean." whispers into Dean's ear as Sam puts propping fingers into his brothers mouth stroking his Adams apple to encourage his release to do just that. 

Sam resumes the chant as he pulls out and slams roughly into Dean taking his brothers cock and almost brutally stroking it until they are both coming hard white hot semen covering the blood on Dean's stomach and thighs.

Sam lays on top of his brother breathing hard. "I did what I had to do." He whispers as he looks up to Dean's closed eyes Sam's natural hazel eyes scanning Dean's face

"You'll see." He kisses his brothers lips before slowly sliding out of him and rolling off him. 

Sam sighs a hour later at the knock on the door. His hair was towel dried from the shower and he was now sporting jeans and no shirt. Dean was showered and laying out cold on the other bed a sheet pulled halfway up his chest.

Neither of them sported the knife wounds, close inspection on Dean would show a few teeth marks but nothing else.

As the blonde is let in the room she smirks. Wonder what happened here?" She sing songs not needing to see the trash bag with the bloody sheets. 

Sam shoots her a look as she rolls her eyes"Come-on Sam place reeks of sex and black magic."

"With Azazel dead, who did you say I needed to deal with? "Pulling on a black shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed beside Dean to start pulling on his socks and shoes..

 

"Alastair, with big bro taken out yellow eyes and Lilith trying to take over hell well...he is the one leading the show for now." She runs a finger over Sam's lips"Until everything is complete.

"Ruby"Sam warns jerking the blondes finger away from his lips by wrapping a strong hand around her wrist.

"I know, only when you want to play." Her eyes glance over to Dean before back to Sam."Don't be gone long, remember this is a meet and plot not the full deal."

Sam nods standing glancing over at Dean. 

"He's going to be sick when he wakes up, I definitely don't want to try to explain why I'm here to him while he is decorating the bathroom."

"Just keep him safe while I'm gone ...." Opening the door he pauses "Or Ruby you'll be decorating the bathroom. And then as the door shuts she lets a shiver run through her body.

 

The Impala seems almost to shudder off Infront of the diner Sam pulls her up too. It was around two in the morning so the sparse cars in the parking lot really was not a surprise.

There was a older Ford truck parked near the entrance rust chewing away at its hood a faded green and white paint job chipping away.

There was a station wagon and a yellow firebird further back as Sam exited the Impala and made his way to the door which was dimly lit up by fluorescent lights.

Inside however Sam took pause as a body laid on the floor of a older female head smashed in. 

"Sam." A man in a booth waved him over. He was thin stark cheek bones sticking out of a narrow face.

Dark eyes regarded him as Sam squared his shoulders and moved squarely around the body to sit across from the demon.

"Alastair." Sam's eyes scan the room, to the left set a terrified younger couple and to the right sat a older man eyes flashing black.

"Didn't like the service?"Sam ask as a younger waitress brings Sam a cup of coffee sitting it in front of him shaking as she backs away.

Allist at smiles nodding to the steaming cup of coffee"Gave me decaffeinated, deadly mistake."His graveling voice getting on Sam's nerves"So I had to make a example of course."

Sam shrugs nodding sipping his own coffee"Where is Lilith?"

"Right to it huh? I like that. Oh she's throwing a tantrum In hell. You binding your soul into Dean, clever I must say." Taking a sip of his own coffee winking"Good stuff."

Sam pushes back in the booth as Alastair watches the waitress bring them over two steak dinner both clocked rare with potatoes and beans.  
"Hope you don't mind I took the liberty to order." He smiles at Sam as he picks up his knife and fork and cuts into the barley done steak.

"I don't have time for games Alastair, I want Lilith now before she finds away to stop my claim on my brother." 

Alastair swallows his bite before shrugging ' And taking your place not as Boyking, but as King of hell....leading my army to rule not even Earth Hell but Heaven. Those winged dicks are going to try and lay sedge. I need to know your ready to kill to paint the world in blood to enslave humans if it comes to it.""

Sam eyes flash purple and the woman in the booth screams as her skin is ripped from her. She stands a bloody clump of meat and muscle the smell of blood and intestines filling the air before the skinless blob falls to the floor.

Alastair smirks and takes another bite of his meal. Saturday night, bring your brother with you to the devil's gate. I'll see you in Wyoming." Standing he smirks as the demons in the remaining meat suites follow him out.

Dean wakes with a start, and then he was moving scrambling over his brothers prone form he hits the floor and springs to the bathroom before throwing up the lid to the porcelain god and falling to his knees.

Sam was behind him in a moment rubbing circling circles in his brothers back. Kneeling tense tight muscles with his palm as Dean swears he is disclosing every organ of his body.

Soon he is dry heaving as Sam reaches over to flush the toilet. Getting his am under Dean's bicep pulling him up."Get off." Dean mutters as Sam tosses him on the bed.

"Don't be a ass to me because you and Jack had a party without me." 

Dean moans laying back in the bed throwing a arm over his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about." He mutters as two thumps hit the bed. Forcing himself Dean moves his arm to look beside him where he empty bottles now lay..

"Make that Jack and his brother." 

Dean slowly sits up hissing in pain." I didn't drink last night...we fucked and don't deny it my ass is Po oof."

Sam smirks crossing his arms "Oh, I'm not denying I fucked you into the mattress. After pulling your ass home from the bar.' 

Sam tosses five one hundred bills on the bed next to Dean.

"Apparently you ventured out when I fell asleep and got jack Black there."

Dean moans "Well....bite me." Sam smirks as Dean realizing he was sporting bite marks flips him off.

"I'm taking a shower alone Casanova, go get me some grease.' Sam watches Dean stumble into the bathroom shutting the door.

Moving to grab the trash can he'd quickly poured the whiskey from the bottles he opens the motel door dumping it out into the street where it was starting to rain. 

He would get them some hunts lined up, ones that led to Wyoming and to making sure no one had Dean but him. After all they would have eternity together. They were bound and immortal both twisted into the darkness together.


	2. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going Darkside for Sam means saving his brother. Yellow eyes died by Dean's hand. Sam found another way to fulfil his dark destiny.

Dean moans as he sits in the passenger side of the car,sunglasses on head against the window. Sam was inside the store they had stopped at to refuel and grab some provisions.

Good thing he had hustled that money Sam had tossed at him when he woke up because they had been broke until then. Dean had literally counted out change to paying for that last room, the credit cards were maxed out and until they got Bobby to over night the ones he had or go pick them up Dean knew they were screwed.

 

Dean's brain was trying to work through the fog, Sam said he went to a bar hustled got drunk and Sam came got him where he polished off two bottles by himself?

Now Dean prides himself on his ability to hold his liquor but if he was making a mark to get them funds he mostly stuck to beer. Not to say after he wouldn't per take in more but not to the point of his mind being a blank. No memory of the game or the bar or the hot bar maids all bars has those right?

Two bottles of eighty proof on top of that no wonder he was lucky to remember his own name but come-on shouldn't he be in the hospital for alcohol poisoning or already dead? At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the hounds tearing him apart

The driver's side of the Impala opening and the shifting as his brother gets in brings him out of his head banging as well does a sack dropped into his lap.

"Ellen I don't know what Rufus is spreading but Dean and I...Bobby's always concerned but there is no....." He looks over at Dean and sighs.

"She wants to talk to you." 

Dean frowns forcing his head off the window he still felt hung -over and like he was knocking on hells door already.

"Dude, as soon as I can stand straight I am so kicking your ass." Holding his hand out and taking the phone as Sam brngs the Impala to life getting them out on the rode.

"I know all about it Ellen, and like I told Bobby I found him before he could do anything stupid." Dean moans and brings his free hand up to take off the sunglasses to glare at his brother.

Sam spares a glance more puppy dog eyes then anything before returning them back to the road.

"I'll take care of it Ellen, yeah well check in ....I know . Yeah alright, by." Dean let's the phone snap shut and fall to the upholstery.

"You had better got me pie." He growls grabbing the bag and jerking it open finding the contents contained two bottles of water two sandwiches and not only pie but a big bag of family size M&M's.

And Sam can't hide the smirk that appears as Dean eyes him.

"Okay Samantha, your forgiven, but not out of the dog house...seriously Ruby and black magic? Stupid Sam."

"I know Dean...can we not start this again?"

Dean opens a bottle of water taking a sip before shaking his head.

" You could have dropped Dead Sam. Stop listening to that bitch, Ruby can't help save me, and if I have to lock you iup somewhere to keep you safe I sure as hell will."

Sam grits his teeth his knuckles turning white as he sets his jaw but says nothing.

The power inside him was stirring he felt it clenching him wanting out.

"Sam?" Dean was glaring waiting for a answer.

"Yeah I get it, you stopped me Dean, just stop talking about it." At least what little truth Sam had allowed Dean's altered mind to adjust was he had found only Sam before his brother had contacted Ruby.

Of course that was not the case, and speaking of the demon she wasn't answering his calls that pissed Sam the fuck off. 

"Hey....how about trying to eat something, apple pie...right there calling to you."

Dean had requested grease this morning while he went to take a shower so Sam had made a run to the nearest diner and for his brother a skillet bowl and himself pancakes and bacon, Dean had took two bites of his food and promptly thrown them back up.

"Uh, yeah." Dean sighs in the bag to get the container out sitting the water between his legs."So this case what we got?" Opening the container he takes out the napkin packet opening it up.

Sam sighs"Actually I thought we would stop soon, bad storms are moving in , and dude you look like hell."

Dean opens his mouth to make a comment but his brother sends him a pleading glance.

"Yeah, alright man let's get a room, no sex tonight lover boy."

"Yeah I figured." Sam smirks"I like participation, now last night damn you gave as good as you got." Putting as much enthusiasm as he could to that statement. Dean had been as unresponsive as he could be during  
ritual all of it and Sam never wanted him that still unless he was sleeping.

Dean takes a small bite of pie not responding, if he was as wasted as Sam said he was as he felt he had been how did he even get a erection? Something wasn't right.

"The Rain Forrest doesn't get down pours like this." Dean mutters as he stands Infront of the motel door watching the impressive storm. "Hey at least my baby's getting a good bath, not too cold either."

"Nice to know. You wanna run out there with some shampoo and give her a bubble bath."

Dean puts a hand to his heart feigning shock.Sammy you said her, finally learning respect."

"Yup okay." Sam stands from where he had been sitting at his computer"I'm running next door to get our dinner. "Grabbing his jacket he eyes Dean who is still very pale and uncoordinated."No surfing porn."

Dean sighs wanting to argue that the cafe is attached to the hotel he could walk over there as well, honestly he just wants to sleep.

After his brother leaves Dean shuts the door and flops down on his bed grabbing the remote flipping through channels though not fighting it as his eyes slip shut.

/He was somewhere smoldering hot, yet it was raining though steam was rising from the earth as his boots sloshed in the mud. He couldn't breath yet he kept walking.

Hearing a river so tired and thirsty he gratefully trudges on though he stumbles and falls over something....no someone.

'Help me, help me.,please." 

"Hey easy...it okay I'll help you." 

Turning the person over too hard to see she's screaming crying hysterically an she's slick with something he can't turn her over.

"He did this, he did this ." 

"Who help me, turn over come-on.,"

And then suddenly he is able to see as the someone rises stripped of skin just blob of tissue blood muscle bulging eyes lipless teeth gleaming.

"It's you."And then rain is pouring over them but it's not rain it's blood acid agony.

The skinless mass muscle melting off of it as it lunges and suddenly he's consumed in nothing but pure agony.//

"DEAN!" Sam had just sit there dinner bags on the table as he came in from the rain seeing his brother jerk awake drenched in sweat. 

"Hey... Hey...you with me?' He was tapping his brothers face because Dean sure didn't look like it.

"Yeah...y..yeah g . Give me a minute." He was shaking and breathing hard but he batted his brother away heading straight to the bathroom. Shutting the door he works the faucet splashing water on his face and looking in the mirror.

What looks back at him isn't about his deal what reflects back is worse. He wasn't sure what it meant but it terrified him far worse then the hounds coming for him ever could.

 

.


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was never the same after his death. And he was not one hundred percent Sam. With his only salvation facing death Heaven Hell the human race would face their darkest hour.
> 
> But even before Sam fought his darkness his desire and the tainted blood inside him. The one thing that grounded him was Dean

The thing is the first time they did anything was never suppose to happen of course not they are brother's. So much more though Dean knew that felt it in his soul but still walking into your motel room with your sixteen year old brother on your bed with his cock in his hand jacking off to porn is something you never should want to happen.

"Oh shit Sammy." Dean had turned to head right back out said door leaving his brother to it. "No, Dean...please.." And when the hell had Sam learned to move so fast because his hand was on the door keeping it shut as Dean did his best to open it.

There dad was gone this week wouldn't be back for days and it was summer vacation so school wasn't a issue, his orders where to sharpen Sam's hunting skills.

"Sammy." Dean mutters putting his head on the door hating how his heart thumped blood filling his ears.

"Dean...." Sam leaned in kissing the back of his brothers neck"Please... I......please stop fighting this." 

Dean swallows again and again so wrong so fucking wrong how his cock was so hard it hurt, how Sam's breath on his neck had him wanting to turn around and claim his brothers lips.

"Sam.....l...let me go...t. You finish up here and then we will..go get dinner." In the background the porn he can vaguely hear the slap of skin on skin the moans.

"No.....stop running Dean." Sam tugs his brother's leather jacket from his body. He turns Dean around and leans in for a kiss, just as a fist comes up and slams into his jaw.

Sam!" Dean had to get control of this here and now, but he is not prepared for his gigantic little brother to recover so fast and he finds himself body slammed onto his bed and Sam on top of him jerking and pinning his arms above his head.

"Fucking stop fighting this."Sam growls meeting Dean's shocked eyes before Sam's lips are on his neck sucking and biting hard.

"Gah!" Dean let's out a sharp cry struggling under Sam who was naked on top of him his cock hard and hot through the layer of Dean's clothes.

"Sam.... " He tries again but his brothers lips find his and Sam sucks Dean's bottom lip into his mouth nibbling at it and Dean moans against his brothers mouth.

Sam swallows and reaches under Dean's pillow but what he pulls out is not Dean's knife but a set of hand cuffs showing them to him.

" If . I...if I let go of your wrist... Will you corporate and...and get undressed?"

"Samuel Winchester get the f... Fuck off me ." Dean was breathing hard and that was suppose to come out as a stern order not some breathy request.

In the background it seemed guys were fucking each other and a girl was blowing the one who didn't have a cock in his ass. 

Sam nods and Dean thanks whatever god has gotten through at least for half a second before too fast he feels one cuff closing around his wrist and he jerks too slow and he is cuffed both wrist around the steel pole of the bed.

"I don't want this Sam." But his body is betraying his words his cock was so hard and he was trembling under the weight of his brother.

 

That seems to stop Sam his eyes meeting Dean's his hazel absorbing his brothers green globes. He keeps looking searching before"Your lying." And then his mouth is on Dean his tongue pushing inside mapping his mouth out.

Dean moans as his own tongue wrestles with Sam's his body pushing upward so their cocks are rubbing together even though the denim of Dean's jeans prevents the skin on skin action.

As the kiss ends Sam kisses down Dean's throat nipping at it as his hand goes again under the pillow this time pulling the knife out.

Dean swallows as wordlessly Sam sits up on his brothers hips getting the knife up and under his shirt and cutting up letting the material fall to the side before sitting the knife back down on the bed surging forward to latch onto his right nipple.

"Sam."Dean moans as his brother sucks and nips til the orb is so hard. He then pulls back and softly blows on it as Dean moans trembling from pure bliss. 

Sam licks his way over to the other nipple nipping it sucking on it as his hands move to the button on Dean's jeans popping them open before moving fto the zipper sliding it down. 

Dean moans as Sam palms his dick roughly tbrough the material all along licking down to his belly button and then licking his way into the hole.

Dean bucks as Sam licks his tongue in his brothers stomach or well it felt that way and Christ Sam was sixteen where did he learn all this.

Dean slowly raises his hips as he feels Sam gently start to pull down Dean's jeans and boxers. 

Sam stands long enough to get Dean's shoes sock's, jeans and boxers off before he is back on him getting there cocks together both oozing pre cum sitting up a rhythm.

Both of them moan as Sam nuzzles Dean's neck kissing it their cocks both heavy their balls rolling around each other.

"I want to be inside you Dean....please....I...I won't unless you tell me it's OK."

Dean swallows hard as Sam just moves his body back and forth on Dean's kissing him softly  
"I want to make love you you De....p...please."

Dean moans as his cock throbs against Sam's his balls so tight slowly he nods' Yea...yeah o  
.OK Sammy...o..okay." Sam smiles brightly his mouth crashing over Deans kissing him taking ownership of him.

Sam kisses down Dean's neck to his collarbone nipping at it before moving down to his nipples and licking down moving down until Dean hisses as Sam's tongue licks the pre cum from his brothers cock. 

"God, Dean you taste so good, your so beautiful. "

Dean can't even think as suddenly Sam's swallowing his cock sucking and humming around it.

"Oh, fuck Sammy....I. I'm gonna oh shoot." His cock explodes as Sam deep throats him. White hot cum fill his brothers mouth and Sam greedily swallows his own hand milking his own cock as his cum paints his brothers stomach.

Slowly Sam withdraws his mouth from Dean's cock licking up and down the shaft sucking his balls into his mouth and the semi erect member quickly starts to harden again.

"Sammy..." Dean breaths out as Sam slowly moves standing his own cock hard again jutting full and sure as he grabs something from his duffel. Lube...of course lube.

Crawling back over Dean he kisses him and reaches up to uncuffed him.

'I want to hold you" Sam whispers sucking Dean's ear lobe into him mouth biting down feeling Dean tremble.

Dean was about to tell him about knocking it off, but he had agreed to let Sam shove his dick in his ass, and judging by how not so little his brothers cock was he might be holding Dean down.

"Relax."Sam soothes slowly kissing Dean and then slowly sitting up gently nudging his legs wider and then he feels the coldness of the lube being squirted on his entrance.

"Breath Dean..." Slowly Sam circles Dean's entrance with his fore finger before slowly pushing it inside and Dean feels like bolting as Sam pushes in more shushing Dean and his free hand rubbing circles around his brothers stomachache.

"Fuckin hurts." Dean could not believe that was just Sam's finger pushing deeper."S...I...I can't."

"Yes you can.....trust me ...Dean please." And there were the puppy dog eyes pleading as Dean swallows hard and nods.

Sam moves his finger slowly in and out savoring the tightness the heat and slowly he ads another finger moving them in and out scissoring them smirking as Dean started to push back into the fingers as Sam adds a third.

"That's it baby." Dean lets out oh my fucking...as Sam's fingers hit his prostate and his body is in hot white bliss.

Sam slowly removes his fingers and lubes up his cock before ripping t up to Dean's hole and thrust forward to where the head pushes inside 

Sam gasp as he thrust in more "So fucking tight, fuck Dean..so good"

Dean tries he does but damnit Sam's a horse and he'd being split into and this doesn't feel good. Tears fall from his eyes"Sam...."

His brother soothes him leaning over to kiss him"It'll feel good again soon....I promise just breath."

He wraps Dean up in his arms pulls out a little and then thrust inside hard. Dean lets out a yell as the pain echoes all through his body.

Sam cusses but he again pulls back and then thrust as hard as he can burrying himself fully in Dean's ass. His brothers yells cut off as Sam kisses him deeply.

Dean was trembling as the kiss ends and Sam nestles into him"I'm so sorry..I....god Dean your so hot and tight, I..won't move til your ready." 

Dean was too far in pain to really respond too full t fucking hurt how did guys enjoy this, but then he remembers that amazing feeling when Sam's fingers had found that sweet amazing spot.

Sam works his tongue over Deans neck, jaw, clavicle moving up to suck on his ear lobe moving down to suck and bite his nipples.

"OK..OK Sam, y..you can move." Sam doesn't need to be told again or to go slow gently he starts a steady rhythm.

"Oh my god." Dean moans as Sam starts to speed up but he hits Dean's prostate Everytime.

Dean's cock so hard and leaking more pre cum out almost like a fountain as Sam just fucks into Dean harder and faster.

"Fuck!" They yell out Sam filling Dean's ass with tons of cum as Dean paints his and Sam's stomachs with his own.

Being pulled to the here and now Dean wakes as his brother kisses him softly. It was Saturday and they had made it to Wyoming.

Last night they had done a salt and burn of a vengeful spirit killing kidd at the local camp.

Dean had managed to crack four ribs and Sam had landed himself fifteen stitches from a gash that started at his hairline and went down his cheeks on the right side.

 

" Morning." Sam mutters s he nuzzles Dean to turn his neck so he can kiss it softly.

"Hmm...Sammy really don't think my ribs can handle it right now.

Sam chuckles he was just in a good mood tonight he would never have to worry about loosing Dean ever again.

"I'll take the first shower then." Dean nods as Sam gets up going to get clean clothes from his duffel on the table before shutting the door behind him.

Dean sighs running a hand over his face nightmares of blood of rivers and ocean of screams and agony he was chalking up to the deal his time was fast approaching.

He would need to sit down with Sam and really talk about Sam staying with Bobby for awhile. Speaking of Bobby the older hunter had been focused on omens lately he'd tried to talk Dean into him and Sam coming to his place instead of Wyoming but Sam had been adamant about this case, and then with kids dying yeah so had Dean.

Sam sighs as the hot water runs over his body. His eyes away from Dean now we're a mixed color of purple and red.

He knew it when he first came back from the dead, the way he emptied his gun into Jake with no remorse he was different.

But Dean had kept him grounded human. Loosing Jess loosing Madison their dad , mom he'd lost too much and he was never loosing Dean.

Yeah he knew it meant skinning more people of letting the demons win of taking the world and remolding it, but hell someone was bound to do it and with Dean by his side maybe he could control some of the fall out.

The ritual he had performed basically sealing his soul into Dean left him open to his brothers thoughts. He could see Dean's soul, and into Dean's mind.

It was like the first time he had his brother. Pushed into him so deep when he was sixteen but it was never deep enough. Now he was in Dean's body and he still wanted to be deeper. The thoughts his brother had disturbed him though, about Bobby.

Sam loved Bobby he did but he also knew Bobby Rufus, Ellen and Jo were going to be at the head front of this war, and he couldn't have that. 

Sighing s the water started to go cold his eyes go bright an once again heat return to the jet spray.

Ruby had said she could have demons posses them o well he could but she warned that Jo herself had a destiny to fulfil through Sam and Dean.

"What the three of you will create, it's the stories of legends."She had told him the last time he had left to meet with her.

Jo, then had to be protected and Sam had to find away to get her away from her mother the other hunters.

"Hey Samantha!"Dean jerks open he door assaulted by the steam"Damn Sam you have you own furnace in here? Come-on dude I'm famished get your ass in gear."

Sam rolls his eyes but as his brother brushes hi teeth he gets out and dressed.

Checking his phone he finds a text from Ruby'Bring Dean to the devil's gate midnight tonight. I'll bring the final sacrifice and Alistair will bring Lilith.

Sam sighs as he looks back to the bathroom where Dean is finishing up. The world was going to change, he hoped his brother in time would forgive him they would have eternity if needed for that to occur.


	4. New World Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are worse things

Dean wakes slowly and wow his head was splitting in half, and he's freezing and wet and.....can't move.

"Sammy?" His vision comes slowly into focus, outside, dak and rain, physical sensations are next rain, shirtless and he is cuffed to a meter of some sort.

"Hey man Sam's kneeling down and tracing a finger across Dean's cheek."Sorry about the roofie but......"

"Cold."Dean was freezing and Sam frowns"I know man....sorry about that too but.....it'll be over soon and I'll get you warmed up."

 

Dean swallows the thick blanket over his tongue still clogging his throat, slowly he manages to meet Sams eyes. 

 

"No......Sammy...no" His brothers eyes were purple with red iris's. Dean looks around or tries the blonde bitch has a girl late teens bound to a tree and Dean feels sick.

"Dean....I'm going to uncuff you."Sam whispers"And I'm going to give you a knife, and I need you to gut that girl for me."

"What....!? Sam what the...." And then he notices another demon holding....a female demon at knife point.  
"No....fuck you...."struggling"What the fuck Sam?"

His brother sighs and his eyes flash hazel to red full blown red"After you kill her, I need you to drink some of her blood baby, just a little."

Dean's hands are free when did Sam do that? And there's a knife in his hand as the gagged teen meets his eyes tears, her eyes were red but the rain and he knew she was begging him.

"Your doing so good baby."Sam was kissing his neck guiding Dean's hand as the knife sliced the girl open, blood intestines falling forth and there is a cup at his lips and crimson in his mouth

A chant wraps around them from Ruby's lips as Lilith screams her skin peeling off her body and Sam deepens the kiss the chant getting louder in Dean's mind and then his world goes black.

Dean wakes to warmth and softness and the smell of bacon eggs and pancakes. Slowly his eyes open his face on a pillow with black silk covering.

"W..." He mutters as he slowly fights off grogginess and God his mouth had a taste of ass, of...was that blood?"

"Well look who's up?" Ruby perky smile and all puts down the book she was reading, annnnd god he was going to puke.

Dean's out of the silk covered bed in three point two seconds into the closed door across the room where thankfully he had been right and it was a bathroom

"So........not hungry? 'Ruby sings from the room he had just left 

Sam enters the room giving Ruby a pointed stare as she sighs gets up and leaves.

Dean feels a hand on his back as another hand reaches over to flush the toilet.

"What did you do?"Dean's voice comes out as a broken sob laying his head on the cold porcelain toilet. 

"Saved you, get up." Sam wraps a arm around Dean's bicep and pulls him up.

Dean lets himself be man handled back to the bed and doesn't hesitate the bottle of water he is offered.

"I....fuck you, Di. D I kill a girl?" Sam shrugs"A sacrifice to hell in your place." And the Dean is up and slams a foot into Sam's back 

Sam goes to his knees but Dean is slammed into the bed and his arms are jerked above his head by a powerful invisible force

"You need to realize something baby.....I did what I had to do to save you."Sam is removing his shirt as he talks and walks to the bed. "I will continue to save you to protect you.'

 

Dean shakes his head not understanding not comprehending "No,.....no Sammy....you, ....you can't believe that this is right. Are you,....even you? Are you my brother?"

Sam sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out for Dean's trembling hand and taking it puts it on his chest.

Hazel eyes bore into his brother's as he leans in and kisses Dean's jaw."All me Dean, I'm still human but a different design. I'm your brother I love you. The world will adjust...

 

And then Sam is on his ass and Dean is out of the bed cussing at the throb in his wrist from throwing the punch wrong. He is trembling tears blurring his vision as he tries to bolt for the door.

This wasn't some demon wearing Sam's face this was Sam who had manipulated his mind into killing a girl. Who was leading a army or something like hell to earth and he'd forced Dean to........

Sam grabs him and whirls him around ducking the next blow aimed for his jaw ."Enough!" Sam growls and suddenly Dean cries out as it feels like his lungs were on fire.

Sam supports his weight as Dean falls forward tears streaming down his face from betrayal from pain."I don't want to hurt you, but if you leave me no other choice Dean I will.". 

The pain stops as he realizes his shirt is starting to rise "Arms up." Dean wants to argue wants to throw another punch wants to wake up from this nightmare.

"Now Dean." His body moves on on its own as he raises his arms and Sam drags the shirt up and over over his head.

"I love you man, your so beautiful." Letting his fingers trace Dean's trembling abs."I want you to go to the bed and lay on your stomach for me."Dean swallows as Sam leans in nuzzling Dean's throat"Please don't make me force you."

Dean is still trembling as Sam backs up hazel eyes flashing a bit of purple as Dean pushes from the door and slowly moves back to the silk laden bed.

Sam watches him as he slowly climbs on and lays down on his stomach burring his head in the pillow trying to still wrap his mind to focus to figure this nightmare out

"Come."Sam's voice echoes around him as the bed dips and he feels his brothers fingers tracing up and down the small of Dean's bare back.

"Are you ready my lord?"A males voice as the door closes and Dean swallows wondering what was going on.

"Yes, get your equipment out." Leaning into he licks Dean's earlobe kissing it softly"This won't take long and then...I'm stripping you down, show you again and again how much I love you."

Dean closes his eyes tight chocking down a sob. Pictures of that girl in his head her blood on his lips.

The noise of buzzing has his head jerking up. The man standing to his left short and bald in a tuxedo looking get up is holding a tattoo gun.

The gun itself was engraved with some kind of warding and it was bigger then the ones Dean had scene in the millions of shops he had worked on cases.

"S...am" He makes to get up but his brothers palm on his back stops the movement."I'm getting one too, relax."

" That's....man, w. What are you inking into my skin?" He wants to bolt all this is too much though Sam just nods at the artist who moves behind Dean and then he feels the first sting as the needle penetrates his skin.

"Our souls are bound this just puts a lock on it, I'll know where you are and vice versa .

The artist chants under his breath as he makes a formation of a panther with red eyes, the colors changing in the ink seeping into Dean's soul as he closes his eyes ice running through his veins.

"I had too save you."Sam whispers absently"In time you'll see that Dean."His brother is laying on the bed on his stomach stroking Dean's cheek. Behind Dean the artist continues chanting and as Dean blinks a form starts to appear on his brothers shoulder.

The artist is working on Dean but Sam's shoulder is being inked it almost to Dean looks like a three dimensional tattoo as if the panther is moving to settle itself on Sam.

"Sammy." Dean mutters his bones were aching his whole body trembling. His brother leans in kissing Dean softly giving him a little warmth from his mouth.

Soon the artist announces it's finished and Sam nods sitting up and smiling at the creation on Dean's back, the creature has purple red eyes and stands on Dean's back mid center it's tail curls around Dean towards his rib cage.

"Good job, you may return to your family." Yes my lord thank-you." The artist leaves quickly wasting no time to even gab the tools. 

Dean suspects it's because he won't need them for anyone else.

On Sam's arm the panthers eyes are green with a hint of purple and Dean swears the damn thing is moving.

Roll over" Sam whispers gently pushing his brother onto his back ignoring the little blood that would get on the sheets. " I'm gonna go start the shower, I know your cold it will help and then when we finish ...when I'm deep inside you I promise you won't be cold anymore."

Dean is too much in shock to respond , he doesn't even register Sam leaving or coming back to the bed. Sam's hand tugging on his belt undoing the buttons the zipper tugging his jeans down with his boxers.

"Come-on baby." Pulling Dean up by his arm and getting them in the bathroom. The room is like a sauna and some of the ice starts to melt from Dean's bones as he gets in the shower his brother holding him up moving in behind him.

"The tattoo looks so good on you." Sam whispers kissing his brothers neck. A sob escapes Dean shock emotional pain he is not sure. 

"Everything's going to be OK now Dean, you will see I promise. "He takes a wash cloth gently after its lathered and starts washing Dean's back leaning into kiss his neck.

Dean shakes his head no , nothing was going to be OK again. Sam frowns and rest his head on the back of Dean's neck "please .....god Dean I did this for you for us because I can't man I can't live without you."

Sam sighs as Dean just stares at the water as it hits the tile of the shower. Sam felt insanity wrapping around Dean he had pushed to far too fast.

"Forget, Dean the girl....forget her ." Sam's eyes go pure purple as he swims into Dean's mind and wiping that away."Remember me saving you, nothing else."


	5. Adjusting Is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. Alastair is eager to keep the show on the road and teaching Sam is not as simple as it should be.

Time is such a fragile thing, once it's gone there is no going back. Dean stares out to the rain from the covered balcony of the house more like mansion that he and Sam called home. His mind was fragmented, he felt he was missing something even more then hours, minutes, he felt he was missing part of himself.

The Damn tattoo on his back itched and it'd been set weeks ago or months hell he didn't know. The world had changed Sam was the unofficial ruler and hell his law. Surprisingly it wasn't as bloody or near fire and damnation that Dean had imagined.

Unless you defied Alastair or Sam. Then you got a public televised execution. And Sam was the one to enforce it. Dean had been guest of honor to the first one. 

The hunter had been a friend of their fathers, Dean was never really a prisoner but when he took out some lower class demons and ran...the skies turned a blood red, but when the Damn soul bond brought Sam to where the hunters had tried to hide Dean they all exloded covering Dean and the older hunter in blood and end trails.

The older hunter held his own up until during the public execution his skin boiled away and his muscles were shredded slowly from his bones.

Dean didn't try to run after that. 

 

Sam called it home, it was a prison filled with demons with betrayl with pain as far as Dean was concerned. 

"Dean." A purr from behind him as the door to the main opened his brother sitting some bags on a inn table from the smell it was dinner perhaps that new restraunt that had opened up soon after Sam started to revamp the world.

And honestly the revamping besides the sectors he was establishing really wasnt the problem it was the way he was tearing everything apart that did not fit into the new world order.

Alastair, his new world order. Sam was a pawn nothing more, with having demon blood being one of the special children and embracing. dark magic from a fucking wizard he was a force to wrecken with.

"Hey baby." Sam smiles at him. Dimples and all. But Dean had seen first hand what Sam was capable of now, he'd lost control when a few hunters had tried to take him out and Dean had got hurt in the cross fire. And when he had ran.

Dean closes his eyes the screams of humans being falayed would never leave his senses.

'I hope you dont mind. We are having guest for dinner....." Moving close to Dean as he enters the balcony with him."Alastair and a couple of others, just to go over some politics."

Dean shrugs moving to put his hands on the railing"Think I'll eat in the bedroom thanks." Sam frowns as he wraps his arms around Deans waist"I want you there." Resting his chin on Dean's left shoulder his own eyes gazing into the stormy night.

"Hey, we can't tonight because of potential flare ups but tommorow we can take the Impala out for awhile."

Dean frowns he knew Baby was safe well protected in the under ground garage"Flare ups?" Dean frowns slowly turning to meet his brother's eyes."Like the first night here?"

Sam nods a little"Resistance are hiding Bobby Ellen and Jo , but we will find them. Bring them here where it's safe.'

Dean laughs and dodges out of Sam's grip"Safe?Demons Sam....you forced a tattoo on my back...our souls are intermingled ....you kill people your destroying families."

Sam shakes his head "I'm trying to hold things together. I'm doing what I can to save people Dean! I saved you!"

Dean runs a hand through his hair."Your turning people into meat suits and the world into a concentration camp. "

"I have to check on preparations...enlight of your feelings, I think your right....I'll arrange for dinner in the formal dinning area. You can help yourself to what I brought in..Ill have someone clean up after wards."

Dean sighs"So, I'm on lockdown?" 

"Your choice." Sam comes closer and reaches a hand out to stroke his cheek." When I get home we are going to talk about this." Kissing Dean's cheek he moves to leave the main area.

Alastair smirks as Sam enters the banquet area,sporting a fresh tailored black on black suit and a sour look.

The banquet room was set up with roses and fine linking as well as a buffet that went on for miles.

"No Dean? Shame I made sure we would have every pie imaginable."

Sam squints as he watches the room start to fill with humans."What is this Alastair?" 

"Nation leaders Sam, when our arrangements for dinner changed I thought this was the perfect time ."

Sam runs a hand through his hair as he glares at Alastair. "I have enough to deal with right now. I'm leading your forces but I am not wiping out humanity."His eyes flash a brilliant purple and Alastair goes to his knees.

"I have no time for insubordination." He releases the demon who gasp and claws at the ground"Do I make myself clear?" Alastair is still gasping as Sam kneels down"Do what you will to our guest. I don't really care, but never go behind my back again." 

Standing he fixes his suit and moves to greet the terrified cabinet members assuring them this was a show of good faith that Alastair would over see the festivities and that as long as they followed the rules of conduct no-one would come to any harm.

Jo tosses her hair back from her face as she looks over to the couch where her mother was asleep. Bobby and Rufus were quietly discussing new findings of the dark magic Sam had it seemed infused into himself. 

Wrapping her arms around herself she wanders into the small kitchen area of the hidden cabin of Rufus's. Moving to the sink she grabs a glass out of the cabinet above it and turns on the squeaky faucet.

"Stop hiding from me." Jo freezes as she keeps her eyes straight ahead. "Sam." She swallows feeling lips on her neck."Dean's so worried about you...so am I ...Jo please tell me where you are." 

The window. In front of the sink reveals his reflection like he was right behind her. But she knew better.

"You tell me." She mutters as she feels his hands gently stroke her hair." 

Sam frowns as he meets her eyes in the reflection of the glass."I won't protect the others for ever Jo ...you and Dean .....you don't understand but force my hand....and Bobby Rufus and Ellen won't make it...think about that." Kissing her neck and then the image is gone and she lets the tears fall.

Dean was on the couch flipping through channels on the too huge television when Sam entered the room. 

"So how was the meet and greet?Find Bobby yet?" 

"No."Sam mutters unbuttoning his jacket before moving to throw it on a chair sitting next to Dean

His brother smirks "Good." 

" Dean." Sam breathes out" Not tonight ok?"And after their little talk earlier...in his heart he knew this was his fault.

"Yeah, okay." His brother was on a route that he had put him on and right now Sam just sounded lost.

"Man...I need you." Sam meets his eyes leaning over to softly kiss Dean. "Its....Im so ....I just feel so cold all the time so....so like soon...Ill just forget what ...never you...but it's hard to remember to care."

Dean takes a deep breath as slowly he kisses Sam. Though as it ends he strokes his brother's face."Sam...."

Please....please Dean." And then Sam is on him pushing him to lay on the couch his hands scrambling to lift up Dean's t shirt and it's like a fog as his lips are on his brother's skin.

Dean moans his fingers tangling in Sam's hair as his brother sucks onto his neck fumbling for Dean's jeans.

"Sammy." He moans but so help him he couldn't say no. He just couldn't.

"Bed..? I want to make love to you..." Dean after a few moments nods"Ok...ok Sammy."

Sam stands up offering Dean his hand and leading him from the extremely furnished room to the ravishing bedroom

The bed was huge and had silk sheets on it so soft and welcoming as Sam backed Dean up to the edge and gently followed him down as his brother's back hit silk.

Sam's mouth was again working Dean's collarbone and then trailing to nipples sucking and nipping them to orbs and then further down mouthing his erect cock through the denim  
Of his jeans. 

Slowly Sam unbutton and unzips Dean's jeans tugging as Dean slowly raises his hips allowing his brother to pull them down.

Sam slowly nuzzles Dean's semi hard cock before licking the head sucking it into his mouth taking his brother fully humming as he deep throated. Dean tasted of the sweetest fruit of the most elegant musk he tasted like home.

"Sammy." He moans as his brother just sucks him deeper. And then there is a warmth on his back a vibrating power that sucks his breath from him and warms him up inside his eyes that had slid shut bolt open and instead of his jade green they are intense bright purple.

"Sammy." And his brother's mouth is suddenly on his mapping him out and then there is a familiar pressure pushing extract in as Sam enters him. "Shhhh baby it's just me." 

Sam's own tattoo was alight on him. And his eyes were a brilliant jaded green with purple and he was everywhere inside Dean and he had never experienced something so incredible......and so wrong.

Something was wrong and Dean was struggling this wasn't right.*Stop Dean, just stop.* And God that was right in his mind. And yet he heard himself moan whispering his brothers name as Sam dove deeper into Dean mind body soul consuming him and oh god it felt incredible.

The deepest recesses of Dean's mind was being consumed, but then there was a flash of him of a knife of Sam a girl. "I need you to gut her for me."And the blood his lips in his mouth.

A figure a bright figure started to form outside the swirling colors but then Sam his voice was screaming at him to wake up. Wasn't he awake?" The brightnes forms into a man intense blue eyes"Hang on... And then Dean's vision exploded to blood and blackness.

Sam paces outside the door to the bedroom. Inside a doctor was finishing applying a I.v to Dean with a strange looking liquid. Moving he exits and Sam is on him in a heartbeat.

"It was a attack." The doctor states"But he will recover." "What the fuck kind of attack?" Sam growls

"I don't know but somehow...a Angel got through the wardings on your brother." Sam eyes him as he takes a breath in.The IV will prevent that from ever happening again but how much he will remember when he wakes is in foreseen."

Sam runs a hand through his hair as the doctor left. If Heaven wanted to play he was game he would tear it all down and deep fry every Angel in existence.


	6. Acceptance Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have nothing left you have to keep fighting.

"There you are." Dean rolls his eyes and cusses under his breath as the blonde bitch makes her way into the library. 

It had been a week since he woke up with a I.V. in his arm well right before he tore it out however not before moist of it had been emptied into his body.

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam had asked completely shocked at how fast his brother had woke up and the reflexes that tore the needle away from his body.

"I should be asking you that!" Dean hisses at the pain in his body as he wraps his left hand over the wound he had caused himself.

Sam looks away at that as he takes a deep breath in and runs a hand over his face. Dean watches him for a long moment before he kicks the covers off and despite his bare chest is grateful he has on jeans.

"Stop." Sam whispers before Dean can do more then kick his legs over the edge of the bed,and then he is frozen there as his brother moves closer. Taking Dean's wound in his hand Sam heals it with a pass of purple light. Then he sighs as Dean takes a deep and shuddering breath.

" You .....was there a girl Sam?" His brother shakes his head leaning in to kiss Dean. " Did.....wa...did you have me kill someone?" 

Sam cups Dean's face this time forcing the kiss deep and hard and a sob escapes Dean as Sam enters his mind *Don't fight me* Sam was praying. Ironic that it was the dam Angel hadn't awakened this memory but sadly it had.

Dean trembled under Sam's power as his brother deepens the kiss laying Dean back on the bed Sam follows laying his body on top of Dean's invading his mind *For your own good.* Sam forces that re issued memory. The one he feared would truly send Dean over the edge. 

This time he was crushing Dean's image of Sam guiding Dean as he pushed the knife into the teen and as he sliced from her stomachs up to her chest the teen screaming through her gag. Sam kissing Dean's neck telling him how proud he was of him. A unholy chant whispering in the wind as Dean had drank the girls blood from a ward goblet.

Dean was shaking violently under his brother as Sam burned the memory. *Stop resisting damnit!* Dean let's out a guttural yell of languishing pain as Sam forces the final resistance away and that memory would never be there again. It was scalded shut as if acid had been poured on it.

Slowly Sam eases off a trembling brother as Sam strokes Dean's sweaty face."You had a accident but your ok now right Dean?"

"Y...yeah Sammy I'm ok now."

"You know." Ruby says as she moves to sit across from Dean who was reading from a thick leather bound book."Locking me in the steam room with a devils trap on the window was not nice. I mean....I thought we were bonding over our work out this morning."

Dean rolls his eyes as he continued to read ignoring her.

"Sam told me to look out for you Dean. I am only following orders."

A finger in the air is the only response she gets as she sighs and bites her bottom lip."Only if Sam says it's ok big boy,but sure I'm game."

Dean sighs and with a smirk mutters under his breath.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis 

Ruby eyes him as she gets a tickle in her throat"What was that Dean?"

"satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta 

Ruby coughs her eyes going black"Sam's not going to like this!"

diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam 

Dean ignores her smiling only getting louder as she starts fighting to stay in her meat suit.

secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

Smoke bellows out of the body as it collapses to the floor and the demon exits through a vent.

"Sam's not here bitch." Dean sighs slamming the book shut he gathers it leaving the library whistling all the way down the hall.

Jo pushes the book that she had been reading about dark arts away as Ellen sits a sandwich in front of her.

"Have you slept any more then two hours in the last month honey?"

Jo smiles softly picking at the bread before watching her mother pour some fresh made coffee in a mug.

"Have any of us?" Ellen sighs as she takes a sip closing her eyes,so far they had managed to stay off the grid of Sam and his patrols.

From what Bobby could gather was Sam had fully destroyed world leadership. Hunters were at the head front to try to stop the demons taking over and forcing the humans into more compliance.

Everyone had a place in the world and as long as you followed the new rules and stayed in your quadrants you would not be harmed.

But if you disobeyed a law the punishment could and would be swift. Humans were becoming more and more Hells slaves, and there had been been reports of hell fire raising to take out full cities if defiance was too out of control for Sam to bother his forces to try and redirect.

Hell was slowly rising and Sam was doing nothing to stop it and Allastair knew if he just let Sam believe he was running the show soon he would win.

"Ellen,Jo...you two better get in here." Jo meets her mother's eyes as they leave the kitchen too join Rufus and Bobby in the log cabins living room.

"This is a breaking New World Order Broadcast please standby." The small set Rufus has is a little static but soon the picture clears up to show a room they all knew it had been broad casted before.

"Hello." Sam enters from the left of the screen dressed all in black his hair framing his face as he offers a dimple filled smile to the camera.

"If you have not already please gather everyone in your family for this important fugitive announcement."

Behind him a curtain is drawn up and a man sitting bound to a chair is lit up in spot lights.

"No...."Ellen is the first to gasp as a close up on the gagged man reveals it to be Deacon.

Jo puts a hand over her mouth stifling a sob as Bobby bows his head and Rufus let's out a chocked sob.

"In a moment four pictures will come on the screen. Now of the four there is one that is very valuable to me. Her name is Jo Harvelle."

Ellen let's out a chocked sob as Jo herself looks at the ground averting her mother's gaze.

"The others are important but expendable. Now Deacon ." He takes a moment to move to the bound and gagged man.

"Tell me, where are they?" Deacon glares at Sam and as soon as the gag is released he spits at him a good size Luigi despite being gagged hits Sam's left cheek.

"Go fuck yourself you fucking lunatic!" 

Jo swallows shaking her head no watching as Sam wipes the spit from his face.

"You know. There are children watching." And then Deacon let's out a scream as skin melts off his bare left arm. 

Rufus has to run to the bathroom to throw up as Ellen and Jo scream in fusion and Bobby falls to his knee's

"Now." Sam pats Deacons cheek"I tried to strip it from his mind Bobby...good job the spell you put on him is beyond me...but, I am not beyond other means."

Deacon is breathing hard and crying as Sam ask again"Where are they?"

Dean was just getting out of the shower towel wrapped around his waist he wasn't even paying attention to the muted television as he went to get clean clothes from the dresser.

His mind on that book he had found in the library trying to figure out what dark magician Sam had gone too and how it attached itself to him being one of that yellow eyed freaks experiments. Cause Sam was a Winchester he wasn't that demons child.

Deacon screams as his skin is ripped off of him blood pooling below him nothing but muscle and veins his killers mouth saying fuck you as Sam slowly strips muscle to bone intestines falling forth as finally Deacon offers nothing else.

Sam sighs straightening his suit as his eyes meet the camera's again.

"Fourty eight hours will be given and then I start executing families of Deacons men women children and so forth. If you know where they are ...turn them in."

The pictures flash up as the transmission ends.

Bobby sits on his knees humbly as Ellen holds Jo their sobs filling the room.

Sam enters the living quarters expecting a assault from Dean who comes out of the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Hey Anakin , Darth Vader hanging out?" Though it's muffled by the toothpaste and brush Sam eyes him as his brother goes to rinse his mouth.

"So.. Where is Ruby?" Sam yells out as he realizes Deandidnt watch the broadcast the tv was on but the volume was fully down and a old western was playing

"Hell I guess...should have seen her face." Dean smfiles picking the remote up from the couch standing there flipping channels. 

"Hell?" Sam shakes his head as Dean chuckles and takes a breath in.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

Sam glares at him as Dean sighs"Well I will just have to try harder with you."

"Dean,you can't go .....you can't do that."

Dean shrugs as he flips through the channels throwing the remote down.

"You seem to do what you want with me and my body and mind ."

Sam takes a step forward"you belong to me...that is different." 

Dean takes a step back as he meets Sam's eyes"I....dont belong to anyone Sam I am a human being,you can't own us. Any of us the slaves the meat suites...Sammy this is wrong."

Sam backs Dean up to the wall and reaches a hand out to stroke his brother's cheek though noticing how Dean flinches.

"I have owned you since before I was conceived Dean. You are the other part of my soul. You sold something that wasn't yours to barter with. I merely took back what is mine."

Dean swallows wanting to push Sam back to argue with him "NO...SAM." And somehow he managed to bring his fist up catching Sam with a left hook followed by a right before driving his knee in his brother's stomachs.

Honestly he expects to be in agony right now and is surprised when his own head is whipped back by a solid left hook and then Sam is on him grappling him until finally his brother has him pinned to the floor Dean's hand forced above his head this time by power.

"Yes Dean." Sam strokes his brother's face before leaning in to suck the blood off his busted lip.

"You belong to me. And the sooner you accept that.....I belong to you as well the sooner you will see your place at my side."

Dean swallows hard as Sam leans in kissing his neck nipping at it softly before moving to his jaw back down to his neck and then he bites down hard enough to break skin. 

Dean bucks and gives a pained moan as Sam just sucks at the wound his hips grinding against Dean though the power releases Dean's arms.

"S...sammy..please...s...stop...just please." 

Slowly Sam kisses up to Dean's lips and he sighs resting their foreheads together breathing hard.

"I just...want to ...god Dean...it hurts when I'm not in you...I feel so lost." 

Dean swallows hard bringing a hand up to his brother's face."I need breathing room Sam....and I'm hungry..n..not now."

Sam sighs but nods slowly getting off Dean and helping his brother up. Neither moving fast because of erections they are sporting.  
"I'll order Chinese....you in see what's on t.v. okay?"

Dean nods adjusting his self moving to the couch and sitting down flipping the tv on.

Sam moves to his phone to call down to the kitchen making the order.. Taking a deep breath as he finished the call feeling her, the shock of Deacons death had left her open to him in a sense. 

"I'm...uh going to take a shower...food will be here soon." 

Dean nods as Sam grabs sweats from the dresser before moving to the bathroom.

Jo lays her forehead on the tile of her own shower at the cabin. Her mind locked in Deacons execution as she cries softly though she freezes feeling hands stroke up and down her back.

"You didn't have to kill him." Knowing physically no-one was in the shower with her but she felt his body against her back.

Sam in his own shower his forehead leaning against the tile as he strokes himself whispers."I will kill anyone it takes for you to cone to me."

Jo gasp as she feels fingers enter her and uselessly she tries to jerk them away and out. She feels another invisible hand on her stomachs holding her up and against a solid feeling form.

She gasp as the fingers slide in deeper and she feels a mouth on her shoulder.

"Good girl" Sam moans as in his own shower he swipes his thumb over the slit a few times the steam adding to his pleasure.

Jo feels hands tugging her nipples and then she is turned her back to the tiled wall as her eyes open to where she didn't know they were closed stands a silhouette made of water but the form is Sam.

She gasp as she reaches to turn off the water but a hand stops her and then his mouth is on hers. 

She moans water filling her mouth as the kiss deepens and in her mind she hears some sort of chant but she can't make it out.

The watery form seems to solid more as suddenly it's picking her up and getting her legs to wrap around it.

"No....no..."she whispers but something a lot bigger then fingers pushes inside of her making her moan and cling to the form.

Sam thrust into his hand in his shower though as he opened his eyes he could see jo feel her as he continued to chant.

Jo cries out loudly as he pushed in fucking deeper this water Sam looking thing as much as she wanted to scream she couldn't as he fucked harder into her

Sam climaxes into his fist and yet in his shower the sperm doesn't fill his hands though Jo to her horror feels something gush into her right before the water figure vanishes and she falls to her knees trembling her eyes wide with fear and horror..

"Sam foods here." Dean had been pounding on the door for five minutes before Sam came out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Well I had to take care of something thanks to you." Sam States at the look Dean gave him.

"Dude your sex drive lately is more then a freak of nature then you."

Sam shrugs as he moves to sit on the couch opening his container of Chinese.

Jo crawls into her bed shaking as she hugs a pillow to herself and a hand goes to her stomachs and she swears she feels something growing.


	7. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen sometime. A conception is going to be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I'm at work, sorry I have to post this chapter but I will edit it. It won't let me save and edit. I will do my best to polish it and re submit soon.

Standing on the balcony under the awning and watching the storm tear down from the heaven's above Dean wraps his arms around himself unsure if it's a attempt to keep the cold from the gusty wind that causes the rain to spritz him with tiny drops or to keep himself from throwing his body over the railing and into the flooding streets below. 

The only thing that had kept him from going over the edge was well Sam's threats as to what he would do when he got Dean back, at first that had confused Dean until Sam had invaded his mind with the ruins of heaven being a back ground picture. Dean belonged to Sam, mind, body and soul and there was nothing that was going to ever change that. Sam had painted a damn locking panther on his back, his brother adorned the same exact one their souls were one because it seemed now that his brother didn't have a soul per say. Sam had made sure of that when he went and damaged his body his mind everything in order to save Dean from hell. 

If only he could find Bobby then maybe he would have a chance of fixing the world, saving what was left of Sam. The world meant getting all the demon's that were dictating how human's lived if you called it that and getting their sorry asses thrown back in hell. 

Alastair, though the demon who had some how convinced Sam that even though Azazel was gone the yellow eyed bastard's dream of Sam leading his army could still come true that a black magic warlock and some demon blood would just jump start back into the role that the fucking demon's had said was his birth right. 

Dean knew though if it had not been for his deal, if it had not been for his love his devotion for his brother and hell their fucked up love of each other then Sam would never had chosen this path no matter what. 

"This is all your fault" Dean mutters to as his eyes try to focus through the torrential downpour that was flooding the streets below him." If you ... had the balls to walk out of that room that day.... have told Sam no... put a end to this fucked up relationship ... but your weak" 

Dean knew he was weak. Sam had found away to get under his defenses that he only let down for his kid brother. He thought that even though it killed him to watch his sibling go to college that Sam would have a normal life no incest no hiding from their father no running at least from a relationship, and Sam had found that even after Jess he could have had it with Maddison....but in the end it all led back to Dean and their fucked up relationship. 

"Might want to come in" A voice states from the bedroom. "Sam's on his way back, and with I believe what you will deem as good. They found Jo......... I believe a friend of yours. No sign of Bobby or the other's but they caught her in a trap. I think she's in one piece no promises."

Sam frowns as he strokes Jo's cheek as they ride in the ambulance back to the compound. Her skin is singed and she has bruises all over her face and arms. Beeping from a monitor brings his purple iris's up to meet the attending paramedic"How is the fetus?"

The paramedic glances at the monitor a slight frown" Still intact. The sooner we get her to where your brother and can finish the process the better. She took a direct hit from that bomb." 

Sam nods a little his eyes flashing in rage as he runs a hand through his hair"How did the other's escape?" Though in the mood he was in right now it was a good thing that Bobby and his few resistant members had fled or there would be more then one execution tonight.


	8. Time to come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still has fight, but Sam has a plan

"What did you do?" Dean doesn't even look up from where he is sitting not at the table where the food is prepared and laid out mountains of ribs and brisket and everything to go with it starting to grow cold. "Did you kill Bobby?" Dean mutters unable to look up from where his eyes are burning a hole into the rich red carpet under his feet.  
"No". Sam frowns" You need to eat Dean." He adds as he removes his black jacket and hangs it up on the hanger by the door."I've talked to you about this before."  
Dean let's out a chuckle"Yeah.... you can't have your property being run down. " Sam frowns as he runs a hand through his damp hair his own eyes fixing on Dean's form as his brother slowly stands"So what about Jo? Ellen? Rufus? Your little rat, Ruby told me you had Jo when she brought in your feast here. Too bad the thought of you spilling more blood much less those of our family turns my stomach to the point I can't eat Sam." 

Sam sighs as he takes a step closer to Dean even as his brother takes a step back. " You need to stop." Sam whispers hating how lately Dean was becoming more and more distant, that it was getting to the point where Sam had to corner him sometimes to get to touch him, to kiss him to try and get through his thick skull things did not have to be the way this way. Dean was stubborn and he cared far too much for the world around them when Sam in no uncertain terms had shown him and told him the world was no longer his concern. The demon's had won. Sam had chose them over the hunter's over salvation over humanity in order to keep Dean safe and his. 

"Answer my question!" Dean yells"What have you done to them?" And when his eyes meet Sam's they are full of rage of defiance and of pain" Where is Bobby?"  
Sam keeps his brother's eyes his own flashing a purple with red before returning to hazel"I don't know" He answers truthfully. " He left Jo to die, I do know that." Dean freezes at that statement not even aware as Sam brings a hand up to gently cup Dean's face.  
"But she's here, with us now just being tended too by the best doctor's. She'll be okay." 

Dean stands there shocked and slowly finds himself leaning into his brother's touch. Bobby leaving anyone didn't make any sense, but Jo he knew had became like a daughter to the older hunter as he and Ellen had seemingly started to get closer. Not that he and Sam really knew that much about their relationship just the last few times they had been by Bobby's and found him at times on the phone with Ellen when he thought they were not in ear shot to hear the sentiment in his voice when he asked how they were doing at the Roadhouse. 

'No." Dean swallows as he jerks his head away from Sam"Your lying" "I never have lied to you since this started, and baby before that the lies" He whispers as he traces Dean's lips with is fore finger" Came from these lips before then and even now" Dean closes his eyes as Sam lean's in and gently kisses the nape of his brother's neck" But.... I love you. I'm willing to over look certain things." He nuzzles against his brother and slowly brings their forms closer together" I saved her... she was left behind."

"Bobby.....wouldn't do that,not too mention Ellen." Dean shakes his head fighting against his reaction, with Sam this close his body was starting to send signals to his lower region and his cock was starting to become aware of how intimate Sam was trying to get. "You need to eat" Sam whispers softly kissing Dean's ear lobe having no doubt that his actions were making Dean's mind muddled and his cock start to fill."I'm not hungry." Though all it is a whisper as Sam smiles " Do you want to see Jo?" And at that Dean meets his brother's eyes right before Sam's lips meet his own. The kiss was soft as Sam slowly probed his way into Dean's mouth and licked in fully and deeply a moan escaping him as Dean himself put both of his hands on his brother's chest and started to push Sam away, that was until power latched on and his arms were jerked above his head and held against the wall that he had managed to get himself cornered in. As the kiss breaks Sam nuzzles Dean's cheek and breath into his ear" I don't like when you deny me... never have " He slowly backs away leaving Dean still pinned to the wall"And we will talk about this tonight. Right now" He motions to the table'We are going to eat... and then we are going to get cleaned up and go visit Jo. " Dean feels his heart beat in his chest as he meets Sam's eyes" Is this a order? I thought I had free will Sam." "So you don't want to see Jo?" Sam states as the power releases Dean and he stumbles forward suddenly aware he was on his own accord that his body could do what he wanted it to do. "Of course I want to see Jo." Dean swallows as his brother holds a hand out for his"Then stop trying to piss me off. You do have free will Dean. I give you free roam. But you belong to me, and there are rules that you are aware of that you have to follow." Dean stares at the out stretched hand for what feels like hours before he slowly takes it in his own. "Good ... that's good" Sam offers a smile dimples and all on his face as he leads Dean over to where the food is set up"Come on.. let's eat, and then we can go see how Jo is going. I do have feelers out for Bobby and the others, but I don't want to hurt them Dean that is entirely up to them, but as you know it's safer with me then out there on their own." "I'm... not really hungry Sam" He starts as his brother with his free hand holds out a plate."Not a option" Sam states his eyes meeting Dean's" We are going to talk about a lot of things tonight..... not just Jo and Bobby... but of how your trying to distance yourself from me. And how it won't play out well for anyone Dean. I need you with me." "I......" He starts but stops knowing that he had been, that he couldn't cope with this new Sam more now then he had months ago when all hell had broken loose and he had lost a big part of his brother to what he was now. "Sammy" He mutters as he slowly puts a few items of food on his plate and then moves to follow his brother to the kitchen table they had sat up" I can't turn a blind eye to everything that you have done and what you have become." Sam picks up his fork and takes a bite of potatoes before giving his brother a sad smile"I became what I had to in order to save you, and I did it because you sold something that we already established belongs to me." Dean bites his bottom lip as he stabs at some roast on his own plate"My soul?" he whispers and even as he says it he feels a warm sensation run into him and a tightness from Sam's power radiating over him like a predator like the damn panther painted on his back and Sam's as well. "I own more then that" Sam mutters as he takes another bite this time of steak and grabs a napkin as sauce runs down his chin"I .. don't want to push you, I don't Dean but sometimes.... things need to happen and I need you to understand what I decide for you and for us is for the best." Dean looks up at that "I don't know where this is coming from Sam, but I don't need you to decide things for me. " Taking a deep breath he forces a bite of tender meat and it was the best piece of steak he had in a very long time he had forgot how much he loved the cafe Sam had Ruby bring this buffet basically from. "I was even thinking about taking baby out for a spin tomorrow you know getting a look at your handy work up close and personal." Sam eyes him as Dean continues" You have Jo... but like you said Bobby is still out there with Ellen, Rufus .... who know's who else they have aligned themselves with, and if you honestly think they are going to let Jo stay missing then you have lost more of you then what I thought." "Baiting me?"Sam sighs as he sets his fork down and runs a hand through his hair." Do you really think that is the smart thing to do Dean? WE have played this game. And I let you get away with far more then I should but if you want a pissing contest on how far you can push me.. we can have it here and now." Dean takes another bite of steak and shrugs watching Sam carefully feeling the crackling in the air oh... this was a dangerous game but one he was planning to win, especially now if Jo was here he had to get her out of here far away and find the others. " I'm just saying " He shrugs and takes a sip of the beer that had been sitting untouched by his plate" I don't like this new my way or the highway attitude of your's... I mean sure at times you taking charge when you were human ... when you were Sam.... but now...... now I say I'm going to make my brother proud of me and I never just bow down and give up. I fight...I might not be able to fight for Sam right now, but if Jo is here she needs someone to fight for her. What do you want from her? Why is she so important all the sudden? Because I got to tell you Sammy before your make over to what you are now... I never thought you gave her a second thought." Sam stands up suddenly and has Dean by the bicep and is up slammed against the wall chest heaving as Sam comes up close behind him pinning him there not by power but by his body." I am Sam...... Sammy your brother" He hisses and his hands are already jerking the shirt that Dean had tucked into his jeans" I am sick of fighting this issue with you" Dean hisses as ice cold suddenly floods his body"So.... sadly our dinner is put on hold... seeing Jo is put on hold" He breaths into his brothers ear"But I am having this discussion with you once again and this time..... I hope you listen." Dean grows slamming his head back and cussing as it connects with his brother's face knocking Sam backwards as Dean follows up with tackling his brother and getting Sam on the ground slamming a fist into Sam's face. "Not MY BROTHER" Dean chokes out blinding tears not from physical pain but from mental " He .... wouldn't kill people... torture Deacon kill him" He knew it was out besides missing that horrific live show he had seen it on the podcast when he had been in the library searching the archives for everything and anything to help his brother." He would NEVER had done any of this! Sam valued ....." A thundering echo of energy rips through the room as suddenly Dean is flying across the room and through the doors to the bedroom. The bed usually as soft as snow felt like it had been replaced with brick as his body is slammed down onto it the air knocked out of his lungs. Windows bust as rain from the still raging storm finds its way inside and Dean half scrambles to the other side of the bed in a attempt to look for something for anything he didn't want to kill Sam he hated he hurt him but he had to do something this had gone too far and if Sam wasn't stopped there was no telling where it would end. (If you can't save him, you'll have to kill him) His fathers word's echoed in Dean's head a chocked sob as tears fell from his eyes it was too late for himself, for Sam.... but maybe other hunters could save the world. Maybe the damage that his brother had caused could be at least rebuilt, but it couldn't happen with Dean and Sam in the fold. "Strip" Sam whispers standing now at the foot of the bed"Fuck you" Dean comes back as he moves to throw himself off of the bed until power wraps around him and he can't move can't do anything as Sam rounds the bed grabbing his t shirt and jerking it over his head" I like the fight in you Dean, honestly I do. I like that fire back in your eyes baby, the defiance it's all you and all mine... but we need to re-adjust your thinking. The world is gone Dean, dad is dead, and in the end of this whole twisted mess the only thing that matters to me is you.....and in time you will see that." Dean feels the moving on his back and knows he had felt this before he know's it is that damn tattoo and yet something feels different like it is alive and moving around on him. "Relax baby" Sam purrs as he unbuckles Dean's jeans slowly unzipping them and laying Dean down on the bed, his own body covering his brothers and Dean's mind screams at him to fight back to move to do something but he can't nothing is of his own accord. "I was wanting to make this a bit more intimate for you and Jo... believe it or not" Sam was saying as he kissed his brother's neck" But your not ready ... and I can't wait for you to realize you belong to me and only me, and I can't risk you not understanding that I might share with Jo this one time...... but no more. I don't share what is mine, and that is exactly what you are." Dean's mind rallies around for what the hell Sam was talking about what he was rattling on about when the blackness takes hold of him "DEAN." That wasn't Sam yelling his name.... no that was a female and one that voice he knew so well."Hey... falling asleep on me is not nice" she punches him in the ribs as he jerks awake in bed his eyes wide and taking in his surrondings. "Jo?" He swallows hard looking down at the bed he was in with pure white sheets and a room that smelled of vanilla and roses candles lit around them on the inn tables as she leans over kissing him softly" Happy Valentines Day...... you promised me more presents remember?" she leans in and licks his earlobe biting it softly"And I'm not moving until you deliver' she adds gently pulling him to her as his mind reels with how and what was going on though his body starts to react to the way her skin felt under his hands as he slowly moved to push her away and yet only pulled her closer to him. Sam sighs as he answers the door leading the doctor into the room where Dean was under the covers alone and yet in a spell he and Jo were very much together." It would be better if they were physical" the doctor moves to examine Dean's vitals"But the conception should still be vial able by the end of the night you and your brother will be soon holding your newborn baby." Jo wouldn't survive the birth, if she even woke up at all from her injuries but Sam would not focus on that could not. He was going to be a father with Dean and his brother would realize soon that there was nothing Sam wouldn't do for him. For them. For their family.


	9. Bullet Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics by Godsmack no copy right intended

"Dean?" Jo frowns as she strokes his face kissing his neck softly." This is wrong" Dean whispers to her his eyes still scanning the room."Where are we Jo?" She gently strokes a finger over his jaw line and finds his lips even before he can turn away from her again" The Roadhouse silly, My room. Don't tell me you forgot already?" 

Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out

 

Dean meets her eyes and lets a sob escape his lips. "So what if it's not real" He whispers he couldn't deny how much seeing her being in her arms made him feel like the nightmare he had was gone and over with" Where is Sam?" Though even as he says it he is starting to kiss her jawline his hand slowly starting to run up and down her body under the covers, taking in how soft how smooth how warm her skin feels even to his calloused finger tips and she smelled like heaven.  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?

Laughing and then moaning she whispers' I really don't want to talk about your brother or my mother or anyone right now... please you promised tonight was just us" she meets his lips as he finds hers and kisses her deeply his tongue exploring her mouth and moaning as he taste her sweetness just like strawberries of a beautiful sunny day on the beach of safety of love of devotion of everything ... his mind starts to reel and it the back it echoes of Sam.

I need a way to separate yeah  
But I promise you that I'll make sure you never forget me  
(Never forget me)

 

Sam...... where was he, this wasn't real or it wasn't right something was so wrong here. 

"Dean" Jo whispers as she ends the kiss and her hands find his cock stroking it sure and true up and down with those soft hands her fingers teasing the tip as she kisses from his lips down his throat to his nipples before leaving a trail of light kisses down his chest. 

Now that you want it  
Now that you need it  
I'm too far gone  
You're trying to blame me  
But I'm not breaking  
I'm telling you, I'm bulletproof  
Believe me, I'm bulletproof  
You make me so bulletproof  
And now I'm too far gone

Dean gasp as he feels the warmth of her mouth on the head of his cock. Her tongue teasing over the tip before licking it as pre-cum starts to form and then he feels her take him inside as she deep throats him her hands teasing his balls rubbing them as she swallows his member and then backs off to where only the head is in her mouth humming before doing the action over again. Dean's hands reach blindly tangling in her hair as his hips thrust up to her "Jo... fuck." He mutters his mind a blazing scorching maze of confusion and yet desire. 

You're addicted and so twisted  
That it's freaking me out  
Distant eyes, it's no surprise  
You can't do anything now  
I need a way to separate yeah  
But I'm telling you that nothing will ever be the same

Jo continues deep throat him as his cock fills fully and becomes so hard he pulls on her hair as she lets go of his cock with a loud pop and kisses back up from his navel to his lips pausing at his nipples to suck on them each before kissing her way back to his lips and then suddenly she is turned over and he is covering her with his body kissing her deeply as he forces his legs between her own and parts them, not wasting anytime as he slams into her too far into the sensation to take it slow.

 

Now that you want it  
Now that you need it  
I'm too far gone  
You're trying to blame me  
But I'm not breaking  
I'm telling you, I'm bulletproof  
Believe me, I'm bulletproof  
You make me so bulletproof  
And now I'm too far gone

The warmth of being inside of her as he thrust deep into her core, his mouth leaving her own to kiss down her neck this time all the way to her breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth and biting it to a peek as her legs wrap around his waist and he drives in deeper wrapping her up in his arms thrusting as deep as he can inside of her body as she runs her fingers through his hair before their hands find each other and he pins her arms above her head to the bed meeting her chocolate brown eyes he claims her mouth once again 

I'm too far gone  
You're trying to blame me  
But I'm not breaking  
I'm telling you, I'm bulletproof  
Believe me, I'm bulletproof  
You make me so bulletproof  
And now I'm too far gone  
I'm telling you, I'm bulletproof  
Believe me, I'm bulletproof  
You make me so bulletproof  
And now I'm too far gone

Sam looks up from where he is sitting beside's Jo's bed as the doctor smiles "The spell worked" He nods to the machine to Sam's left" Demonic technology and the spell" he nods to a third line that appears under the two intertwined lines" So hello to your child."

"Your sure?" Sam eyes Jo who has sweat dripping off her body the thin sheet the only thing covering her as the doctor nods" I would have preferred it not to be magic as you know that's how your semen was introduced to the child, and now with Dean's being the same instead of intimate contact... but his sperm reached through the veil of the magic just as your's did. Miss Harvelle here is officially pregnant with your and your brother's child.... and of course this is a new realm for us all but conception happening this fast... I will have to do more test... but the baby should be born in about six months ..maybe a little less. But ... congratulations my lord your going to be a father." 

Sam's hand goes to lay on Jo's stomach and he smiles "Dean... and I.." He nods meeting the doctor's eyes" I don't need to tell you what will happen if anything happens to her or the child?" 

The doctor simply nods as Sam leans down to whisper in Jo's ear" Your sacrifice is appreciated" He smiles a little as he softly kisses her lips before standing straight and leaves the room.


	10. A little chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jo have a small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicksand Jesus lyrics belong to skidrow

Jo stares out at the falling snow from where she is at the balcony inside the studio apartment she had been moved too going on five months ago. The room was decorated in the finest of furniture most from Paris that if money mattered any more in this world really it would be worth a fortune. She has one hand on her swollen stomach that if anyone did not know would swear she was nine months pregnant and ready to give birth any day, in reality it had been five months since she had been isolated in this room with visits only from doctor's surprising they were humans and that she was at least grateful for. 

She caught the melting sky  
It burned but still the winter passes by and by  
To the other side  
A slow parade of wind  
That blows through trees that wilted with the season's children  
Closing her eyes tight as she watches the snow fall she hears the door open and she know's it is Sam before he even has to say anything she can feel the power he has leaking from his pours as it dances around her own body and the baby kicks in response.

"You did not eat this morning" He states frowning as he comes to stand behind her and she feels her head bow. Oh and the early days when she had first woken up she had fought she had tried to escape Dean had even came to help her that was when they were allowed to see each other, she had not seen him for months now " You promised me... I could see my mother" she whispers as Sam reaches out a hand to come to rest on her stomach.

Ellen and Bobby had been captured three weeks ago. The resistance camp they had led were executed on live television slowly by Sam peeling their skin from their bodies. Even the youngest a fourteen year old boy had not been spared infact he had been the last to die, and the slowest Sam wanting to make sure those watching realized that he was not playing games that age did not matter to him if his law his kingdom was challenged

The symptoms of "for real" are crumbling from embrace  
But still we chase the shadows of belief  
And new religion clouds our visions of the roots of our souls  
Are we ashamed of our own fate

"I said if you did as you were told Jo... " He moves his free hand up to hook his fore finger and his thumb under her chin" And you defy me. Even though you know the risk. I could have your mother skinned alive slowly before she dies. Is that what it will take for you to remember your place?" 

"I'm going to die" Joe growls out hate filling her for him as she jerks her head away from him" You have made this clear Sam... you have taken my freedom my life... my choice... all I am is a incubator" Tears fall " And if I have nothing to live for except threats and a fancy prison... then at least if my mother is met to die, when I get to heaven she will be there waiting for me. If I can't see her in this realm I will see her in the next." 

"You think?" Sam smiles coldly watching Jo" I am the King Of Hell... Heaven is shut down Jo... don't believe me? I can show you. The child will survive but your sanity might not" He shrugs as he runs a hand through his hair. I suggest you remember your place is just that, I have treated you well. Ellen is safe sane well taken care of as is Bobby. I have no problem as long as you and Dean remember that can all change I have no problem in them living unharmed for the remainder of their days."  
Or play the fool for our own sake tell me who's behind the rain  
What do we need where do we go  
When we get where we don't know  
Why should we doubt the virgin white of fallen snow  
When faith's our shelter from the cold  
What do we need where do we go

"Please" she slowly meets his eyes " Please... I just ...... I need something to hang onto Sam... you took Dean... you.." He gently puts a finger to her lips "Actually, I came here besides the report I got to bring you news of you Dean and I ... we need to have a dinner. We need a name for our daughter" He smiles proudly as she meets his eyes again.

"A girl, she's beautiful Jo" He was in awe she could see it in his face despite the monster he had became." I have the best cooks making your favorite tonight. I know you won't disappoint me" 

He kisses the top of her head as he strokes her cheek" Your physical is first, the doctor is on his way up here now. I'll send Ruby up with the clothing for this evening. And Jo.... if you behave, I will take you to spend time with your mother ." His threat is louder then his promise even though he does not voice it. 

Ellen's skin stay's on her body as long as Jo does as he wishes and plays her part. Watching him leave she puts a hand on her stomach as the baby kicks and another tear falls from Jo's eyes. 

When we get where we don't know  
Why should we doubt the virgin white of fallen snow  
When faith's our shelter from the cold  
Quicksand Jesus I'm so far away without you  
Quicksand Jesus I'm so far away without you, oh oh  
Quicksand Jesus I'm so far away  
Quicksand Jesus I'm so far away  
Quicksand Jesus I need you  
Quicksand Jesus I believe you  
Quicksand I'm so far away

(I know it's short. I'll add another chapter either tonight or tomorrow)


	11. There's a Darkness Inside of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization hits Dean self deception self denial is not the way to fix this not that there is a way to fix anything. If you take a step towards me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyris belong to stone sour

If you take a step towards me  
You will take my breath away  
So I'll keep you close  
And keep my secret safe

Dean looks up from where he was sitting on the over stuffed over expensive couch that like everything else in their home that Sam had made for them just made him feel more inadequate. He longed for the open road for the Impala for hunting for saving people first and foremost his brother who now was making his way over to him dressed in the black Jedi crap he had taken too wearing all the time black on black on black. 

"Hey" Sam offered him a simple smile full of dimples of a carefree look, that he carried now every day all the time it seemed whether he was tearing the skin and sucking the blood out of victims or offering Dean a beer."I have a good news." He stops before Dean before dropping to kneel before him as Dean sits the remote on the couch slowly meeting his brother's eyes before looking away. Those eyes were not those of his brothers.

"Sa.." He starts but is cut off by his brothers mouth on his and Sam's tongue inviting itself inside to be wrestle with Dean's even as Dean himself starts to pull away. He couldn't do this anymore he was finding it harder and harder to even be around Sam. 

He skinned people alive whole families, he was holding Bobby and Ellen ... Jo was dying a demon child merged from both of them killing her and his brother acted like this was a day on the beach. 

"S....don't" Dean whispers as the kiss ends with Sam slowly biting Dean's bottom lip" I can't ... I " He swallows as Sam frowns his eyes turning a dangerous shade of purple and the tattoo on Dean's back stirring. 

No one else has ever loved me  
No one else has ever tried  
I never understood  
How much I could take  
Then I saw the worst was over  
When I laid my eyes on you

"Don't tell me to ... damnit Dean stop distancing yourself from me" Sam whispers and it sounds almost like a sob"You barley let me to...touch you ... I thought ..... Bobby and Ellen are safe, they are home where I can keep them safe. And we have a baby coming Dean. A daughter" He strokes his brother's face a smile coming to his own features"She's going to be perfect and she's our's ... a family a real family... " He leans in nuzzling Dean's neck" Just like it should be."

Dean swallows closing his eyes tight as he fights against Sam's words against the damn tattoo that was moving even more into his skin "Sam" He starts again though his brother wasn't really listening at least not to what Dean needed him to listen too.  
"Sammy.. I can't.... man please" He again pushes against Sam's chest but all this does was cause a single stinging pain to rip through his back as he hisses Sam slowly backs away as he stands" I need you Dean."

"No...." Dean mutters" Sam, I can't do this... not anymore" Tears bream his eyes" I can't.....what you've done to Jo.... your doing to Ellen to Bobby... what you have done to the world." He lets out a sobbing breath" I can't do this with you not anymore it's gone on too long." He bites his lip a humorless laugh escaping his throat" My god" He stands" You tore apart families Sam..... in front of everyone. You've enslaved the planet... "

 

It was all that I could do to know my place  
Out of all the vast illusions  
Out of all the dreams come true  
I was gone until  
I finally saw your face

Sam frowns as he watches Dean carefully his eyes squinting as the tatoo really starts to come alive sending tendrils of for the first time pain and estacy at once through Dean enough to drop him to his knee's as his fingers scrambled for the carpet"Sammmy"  
real tears were falling from his brother's face as he knelt down infront of Dean grabbing his hair and jerking his head back" Time for you to realize what I am Dean.' He stands and pulls Dean up by his hair though Sam's tears continue to fall as Dean gets his bearings from the pain and the want in his body he realizes Sam's tear's are made of blood and ice and fire streaking down his face. 

"Sam?" Dean croaks as his brother let's go of his hair and pushes Dean back to sit on the couch he had still been near. Dean lands with a gasp looking up as bright light enters his vision, but it's not light it's Sam. 

Lightening bolts of purple red along with orange flames crackle around his brother's body as Sam starts to unbutton his shirt throwing the black silk to the ground unharmed by what his body was displaying and his own tattoo the panther was moving from his back to his chest and then a transparent form of the animal jumps off of Sam and seem's to grow to three times the size of a normal animal as its blood red eyes focus on Dean and as it's mouth opens blood pours from descended fangs. 

Dean screams as his own tattoo re-acts though it seems to just wrap Dean up in a tight grip"Sam" Dean breaths out, though if he was seeing his brother like this. Whatever this was. The being before him now litterally covered in flames as the panther licked through them Sam's hand laying on top of it's head" You want to see what I can really do to a human being?"  
If you cried out for more  
If you reached out for me  
I would run into the storm  
Just to keep you here with me

Dean was fighting pain and a promise of estacy like no other as he shakes his head"Fine do IT" he forces out " Finish me."  
Sam frowns as his eyes turn to where the door to their apartment was being opened and a woman was being forced inside" You want me to be a monster? You think the executions are bad?" Sam shakes his head" I can do so much more Dean. And to keep you with me. To keep you .... safe ... I have done it all." He watches as the demon goes leaving the woman who is now on her knee's begging for her life " You want to know what I hide from you to protect you still? What I have done for you?"

I have gone beyond my years  
I've wasted half my life  
But I found it all in you  
Did I save you?  
'Cause I know you saved me too

Dean realizes something this woman wasn't just going to be executed or tortured she was his example of what Sam had became of what his brother had allowed to enter him "No...S...am you ... d... don't have to do this"  
Sam shakes his head as the panther jumps back into his brother and his eyes close for a moment all is quiet the flames go out the electric surrounding Sam's body disapears but only for a second. 

Let me take a step towards you  
Let me feel you in my hands  
Let me cross this line  
And show you where it leads

To Dean's utter horror the woman's scream becomes beyond loud as Sam's eyes open and hellfire surrond him as he holds a hand out too her. Hair fringes in half a second as her body is lifted from the ground and she is split into both halves it seems still screaming and Dean realizes in total sickness that she is feeling everything and very much alive as Sam slowly strips her of her clothing of her skin and for half a second Dean's muttled brain wonders where is the blood and the intestines and the smell and realizes he can't decipher because his mind is titling, as blood rains down on him from above. 

There's a darkness down inside me  
That I know we'll both enjoy  
And it's screaming from within  
To set it free

*NO!* Sam's voice echoes in Dean's head "*no you do not get to leave* And then he feels Steele and fire and bars caging in around him* Never leave me... I'd never leave you... we are destined together forever Dean  
I have left this bloody nightmare  
In my wake, bored out of time  
And I won this deviation by design  
Out of all the past confusion  
Out of all the common spite  
Just tell me I am yours  
'Cause you are mine

 

Dean cries out blood pooling into his mouth as he falls from the couch onto the ground. Right into the mess of organs he was wondering where they went before. The woman lets out one final scream before the two halves of her body fall to the ground opisite of where Dean is on his knee's in shock and covered in her blood 

And if you cried out for more  
If you reached out for me  
I would run into the storm  
Just to keep you here with me  
I have gone beyond my years  
I've wasted half my life  
But I found it all in you  
Did I save you?

Sam is there suddenly reaching down fire still engulfing him but Dean doesn't feel any pain as his brother pulls him to him" YOu are mine" He states and a hand free of blood until he strokes Dean's face comes back to his own as Sam licks his fingers of the woman's blood. "You have to remember that" Dean doesn't even realize they have moved until he feels the bed behind him and Sam is laying him down, blood soaked as Dean is his brother is laying him on the bed before moving to take Dean's Jeans off. 

'Cause I know you saved me too  
It doesn't really matter what you do or say  
I'm never going anywhere anyway  
'Cause when I'm dying for you  
I've never felt so alive

Dean was in shock he had to be as suddenly he know's he and Sam are naked in the bed, and Sam is licking up from Dean's pelvic area to his lips. Kissing him licking into him with the blood from the victim in the other room moaning as he takes what he wants from Dean and his knees knock Dean's legs apart as he settles into the crevice made for him by doing so. "I love you" Sam whispers hushing Dean as a sob escapes him. His head felt too tight he couldn't breath right.  
"Don't push me again." Sam whispers' Please baby.... please don't make me do more to show you" he mutters kissing Dean softly before nibbling on Dean's Jaw.

If you cried out for more  
If you reached out for me  
I would run into the storm  
Just to keep you here with me  
I have gone beyond my years

Dean cries out as he feels Sam penetrate him. The burn so intense this time it was a agonizing burn but his cock was so hard between them as Sam burried himself to the hilt"You feel so good... alway's so good for me baby..... just mine.... I'll make it all come true Dean... " He breaths into his brother's ear as he starts to slowly move savoring how his brother's body clung to his own moaning as Dean's heat consumed him. " We are all we need... you me our child" he moans " We are going to be a family Dean... you just have to see.. I did this all for you all for us" He thrust in hard gasping at how tight how incredible his brother was.  
"I love you" Sam whispers again claimining Dean's lips as he moves deeper into his body and forces his way into Dean's soul.  
I've wasted half my life  
But I found it all in you  
Did I save you?  
'Cause I know you saved me too


	12. I'd Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides a family dinner is what everyone needs to prepare for the blessed event.

Steam fills the bathroom as Dean stands under the scalding hot spray laying his head on the cool tile inside the shower grateful to be alone for at least a few minutes. Weeks had passed since Sam's latest tantrum wich had resulted in the wood floor of their apartment being painted with a young woman's blood and body parts. Now Dean understood why Sam was against carpet anymore, the couch had been removed and replaced and the linen on the bed had been thrown out nothing to the king of hell to replace designer furniture or bedding hell Sam could and did get anything he wanted for himself and Dean the best of the best. 

Dean sighs as he slowly pushes away from the wall to look up at the streaming water coming down to cascade over his face. Closing his eyes tight as he hears a knock on the door before his brother not waiting for a response enters. Sam himself already dressed in a elegant black tuxedo with a black tie. His hair brushed back and longer then it had been in the last few years but then so was Dean's, Sam was one thing but Dean was becoming more and more aware what he wanted for his own body or how he looked was becoming more and more out of his hands. 

"Dean" Sam pulls back the curtain careful to stay out of the spray looking down his brother's body before back up to meet Dean's eyes, but his brother would have had to be blind not to see how hungry Sam looked as if Dean was on the menu for dinner tonight, and he was sure he would be at some point for desert as soon as Sam had him alone back in there bed. 

" Hey, I know your probably sore.... still, and I really am sorry.... I honestly do mean to take it easy... but" He swallows" You just... you tame me... and you feel so good... I just get carried away you know?" 

Dean closes his eyes sex with Sam anymore was a marathon. Both of them were as Sam had pointed out more then once immortal but Sam was something more, and he could go for hours when Dean felt like his body was being torn apart at times not that he hated Sex, he was a male and well he had enjoyed sex with his brother as sick as it was before this hell had been released on them and the world. Sam knew his body could make him feel things that no one else could and could bring estacy to the point of being heaven, if that place still existed. 

Dean had visions at times though of a place of something of someone calling for him as if he could be saved as if anything could be done to undo the damage Sam had caused the world or himself. 

"Dean." Sam frowns as he reaches in careful still of getting wet" Answer me." 

"Huh... s... sorry Sam" He was he knew Sam hated him being distracted when Sam felt that his attention should be on what his brother wanted and nothing else.  
"Are you okay?" Sam reaches out to hand Dean a towel and as he takes it Dean nods offering Sam a smile" Just peachy" Far from that... but Sam, his mind was gone Dean realized that now at least to where Dean could tell Sam's perception in the world was that this is how things were always meant to be. He had Dean and that was the main concept.

"Don't hide from me"Sam states his eyes intent on his brother's eyes."You know hiding from me leads to nowhere right?" Dean finishes drying his back to his brother but can feel Sam's eyes boring into him with such intent heat."I'm not hiding from you" Dean states " I ... said I wouldn't anymore" turning to meet Sam's eyes when he feels confident enough that his words were true " I need to get dressed" he adds " If we are doing this." 

Sam examines his brother for what seems like a eternity" Of course we are this is a celebration. Bobby and Ellen are excited to greet us. " 

Dean doubted that, wondered if Jo had been allowed to see anyone besides him or Sam. 

" Okay... well then" Dean mutters before moving to the bedroom seeing his tux laid out perfectly on the bed. He had been spending a lot of time with Jo lately, and honestly he knew this baby could come any time. At least if there was no way to save Jo this was her chance to say good bye to Ellen to Bobby... and then Dean his throat close up. What kind of a human being was he if he truly thought that way now? Was he really becoming what Sam wanted? 

Dean his own free roam had been limited, he could leave the housing but was not allowed into the lower levels and the Impala was off limits unless his brother was with him, Sam refused to even let him have a set of keys telling Dean that he had such a way to go to prove his loyalty in not trying to run from Sam again. His love his devotion. 

Sam didn't just want Dean's body, Sam wanted Dean's heart and soul and until he secured all of them Dean was on a lock down of his own. 

"So, We are having dinner in the main area" Sam states as he comes over to where Dean is starting to button up the black silk shirt, though his brother swaps his hands away and starts to do so for him though Sam's hands linger as if he is trying to decide whether he wants to undress Dean and throw him on the bed. 

"Sam..."Dean starts as he is suddenly kissing Sam and his brother's hands are roaming up and down his well chiseled chest' Sam... we" Dean breaths out though his mouth is again taken hostage as Sam once again kisses him, and Dean has to admit his brother taste good. Like honey and home and Sam. Though slowly he backs away"We need to get ready to go." 

Sam nods and reaches out a hand to stroke Dean's face"I love you so much" he whispers" Please never doubt that.... I ... I know you don't understand or .... but you are everything to me Dean" He leans in kissing Dean's forehead before backing up" I'll go make sure the champagne and everything is perfect. Don't be long okay?" He smiles as he kisses Dean again before turning to walk away. 

Jo looks down at herself in the red dress Sam had sent up. It made her look so pale, her hair was longer then ever though so was Dean's she mused and she was so big compared to her usual stature. "It's okay" she mutters stroking her stomach as the baby kicked. 'Your okay." 

There is a knock on the door as she steps away from the mirror Sam enters in his sleek back tuxedo his hair styled back away showing his face and those purple eyes he seemed to be more and more fond of."You look beautiful." He states stepping closer to her even as she took a step back, though as he reaches a hand out to her she feels compelled to take it. No since in upsetting him. Everyone knew what happened when he got upset. Her mother was alive for now again Jo had to remind herself as long as she played her role.

Sam's free hand comes to rest on Jo's stomach his eyes closing a small smile on his lips" Just a few more days" he offers her. "Great" Jo whispers looking away a tear falling knowing that meant she would be dead. As it was she was so weak at times this pregnancy advancing so fast her body could not keep up with sustaining her and the baby. 

Sam gently wipes the tear away" Your sacrifice is merited .. Dean and I will take good care of her, and she will know of you" He kisses the top of her head' But tonight let's not dwell on your death but the life you are bringing into the world" He frowns as she looks away again"Jo." he warns " I want tonight to be special, don't make me do something you will regret." 

" I'm trying Sam... but ....." she puts a hand over her mouth" I can't.. just pretend to be ...... I ...." She stops as she feels his power starting to surge" Please don't" knowing he is calling for something"I'm sorry... please......Sam...." she clears her throat and turns to him as his eyes darken but he slowly nods" I'll give you this one... for tonight." He whispers moving to stand before her again" But no more of these thoughts or outburst, it's not good for our daughter." He kisses her check as he bends down and then takes her hand into his own. " Let's go.. Dean and your mother and Bobby are waiting for us." 

Jo brightens at least she could see her mother, even if it was a last time. And maybe there would be away to save this child... or destroy it before it did more harm then Sam. Either way she had to see to it tonight her mother and Bobby understood even if it meant killing her before the baby was born if the child was destined to be evil Jo wanted to die knowing it would save what was left of humanity. 

Ellen jumps out of her chair and runs to Jo as soon as she see's her daughter. Wrapping her arms around Jo and crying softly"My baby... oh Jo...." she whispers kissing her daughters cheek.

Sam watches for a moment and then notices Bobby sitting still in his chair though speaking quietly with Dean. Around them two buffets are set up with the most exotic and aroma filled food that there is. Steaks lobsters crabs ribs along with a salad bar and a desert and vegetable bar. 

" Come' Sam looks over at the two women" Let's set down, a toast and some good food. No more tears." He adds looking at Ellen"This is a celebration of life" he smiles his eyes landing on Jo's stomach. "Dean, myself and with Jo are having a daughter as you know..... and we came up with a name." He smiles"Arrow Justice Winchester.... at her mother's request. Dean and I will honor that name. As well anyone in the New World Order."

Ellen glares at him as Jo grabs her mother's arm" Momma.. please... d... don't " she hugs her again" Please... I need you here with me... le.. let's just sit down and ... and try to get through this together." 

Oh, this was far from over. But Ellen nods at her daughter moving to pull out a seat for her"Okay baby" she whispers but if Sam Winchester thought this was over he was in for a rude awakening.


	13. A Last Fleeting Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some never learn until it's too late

Bobby picks lazily at his steak as Dean watches Sam who is busy making sure that Jo is eating and actually acting like there is nothing in the world wrong, though as of right now in Sam's twisted vision of the world and of himself there was nothing wrong. "Dean" Bobby mutters as the elder Winchester meets Bobby's eyes and the man's heart breaks. The kid was so lost Bobby could see it in his eyes. "This is all my fault Bobby, everything he has done everything he has become." Dean pushes his own plate away from him and leans back in the chair closing his eyes tightly. 

"Last I check Sam hit eighteen years ago. He was a man when he took on this role Dean, you didn't do that for him." "I didn't? I chose to make a deal to bring him back from the dead Bobby? You know I never asked him if he remembers ... if he was maybe in heaven with Mom.....maybe with Dad." He doubted that whatever John Winchester had done to save Dean he was sure his father would never escape the damnation there. " Mom" Dean repeats" He ... you ... I don't know, I was selfish and feeling so much a failure of not saving him... look what I made him?"

"You are not responsible for him doing this. Just like no one but you are responsible for selling your soul Dean." " Tell Sam that, not my soul according to him" He sighs as Bobby shakes his head" And I am responsible for not whipping you both into shape when I had a suspicion things were not as it seemed, a brother's bond runs deep... but you two..." He sighs" Boy if I had stopped things if John would have done his job and raised you in a life away from this where you were not so co dependent on each other that it turned to .....to more."

Dean looks away " You knew before?" Bobby sighs" John suspected but yeah.... son I knew... but I fought with myself on so much of you boy's...... and that was something I just couldn't broach, and then when as furious as John was that Sam went to college I have to tell you ... I breathed a sigh of relief.. and when check in's had told me he had a girlfriend ... I thought.." He trails off as Dean nods" He would have... had a normal life... if it wasn't for me going to get him." 

Bobby sighs" You don't know that Dean, what killed that girl it would have gone after her sooner or later that night or another. The end game was Sam, the demon's wanted him." Dean scowls"And I handed him right to them...... I condemned us both to hell and now he is salting and burning the earth, he's bringing a hell child...... I don't know .... one second I get the feeling the kid is a innocent like Jo does and the next is I'm thinking of way's to kill it after it's born..... but... I can't, Sam...." He sighs running a hand through his hair" I ... just I can't kill a baby Bobby." 

"Especially when your sperm helped create it.. this child isn't just yours or Sam's or Jo's .... and that's enough to get you all killed if we were back in the land of no confusion... but that baby is a demon and a powerful warlock.' Dean watches as Sam moves to walk over to their table "We need to get this show on the road" Bobby adds softly"This is our last chance to get Jo out of here.... get her to somewhere to see if this can't end without her dying." 

Dean sighs" You believe there is a chance in hell of that?" Bobby sighs as suddenly there is a explosion out in the main lobby and he stands knocking the table over as Dean a little shocked is up in a instant. "Alway's a chance"Bobby yells over more explosions as Ellen makes her move and grabs a knife off the table her and Jo are sitting at grabbing her daughter's arm.

"Mom...w... we can't" she whispers terrified as Ellen pulls her behind her" Oh hell if we can't" Sam shocked at the sudden debris reigning down is enough Ellen moves and slam's the knife to the hilt into his back watching as he goes to his knees. 

"GO GO GO "Bobby yells grateful for the few demon's that were against Sam, few was right and grateful for demon's seemed wrong, but since Sam had announced this little family get together Bobby had managed to pull in the reigns and resources and he knew they had to move now or they would never get another chance. 

"Impala is out of the question" He yells to Dean who already knew this" But I got a couple of cars in the works right outside. But Dean himself as that knife hit his brother was down on his knee's gasping tears spritting to his eyes as Bobby shook his head' You need to fight what ever hell he has on you" Suddenly they were hearing screams and fighting as sirens went off and Sam was slowly rising to his feet stumbling blood oozing out of the wound covered by the knife. 

"DEAN" Bobby yells as he pushes the elder Winchester ahead of him where suddenly there is a gun in his hand" Not yours but it'll work as long as you use it" Rufus yells and where the hell had he come from? Dean shakes his head looking at the hunter as suddenly his instincts kick in and he is shooting his way past Sam's loyalist. Demon killing bullets it seemed as they lit up and burned out with every connecting shot. 

" You take Jo... Ellen doesn't like it ... but you can probably take care of things........ " Bobby shakes his head' I don't have time to argue boy" pushing Dean forward towards a old chevy truck" Get in and drive"

Dean swallows hard Sam's voice echoing in his ear of promises and threats as he gets in the truck beside Jo looking over at her terrified expression he slams his hand on the steering wheel before reaching for the ignition."No" Jo whispers "You know what he will do." Dean bites his lip and meets her eyes "Dean... Mom and Bobby are as good as dead if we do this" Dean reaches over and pats her cheek"They are if we don't" And with that he takes a deep breath in and brings the old truck to life. 

Hours pass as Sam stares out into the darkness his wounds taken care of and his purple eyes scanning as a storm makes itself known. "Sire...... they are warded we can't" His words don't even get to leave fully as a gurgling sound comes from his mouth and blood gushers up from his throat spraying around Sam landing on him and the demon now on his knee's before black smoke liquifies and oozes out of the body"Anyone else want to tell me we can't?" The demon's behind him say nothing as a roaming black cloud with purple lightening flies over head. 

"Find my brother and my child. Kill Everyone that interferes except for Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle, they are mine. My daughter should be born any time now..... her mother will if her mother lives bring her as well, and my brother had better remained unharmed. You have your orders." Sam growls as he begins walking towards the sleek black Impala waiting for him on the road. 

Dean swallows as he pulls into the darkness of a wooded area looking over at Jo this was wrong so wrong and yet here they were as a scream is torn threw her body."DEAN" she cries as he stops the truck and forces himself out of the drivers side. Somehow Bobby had blocked the marking the tatoo was suppose to be bound to Sam's soul. He could usually feel his brother whether he wanted too or not but ...he couldn't not now. Was Sam dead? Fear actual fucking fear at that though went through him and it sickened him as much as he loved Sam.... he was out first hand at the damage his brother had done, and it was worse then when he had escaped the first time. 

Moving to open the passenger side door after he grabs a blanket from the back of the truck from a old chest Bobby had told him was there with provisions and extra clothing he throws it on the ground gently lying Jo down on it. "It's not time." He whispers looking up at the sky which was raging a storm in the heavens and he wondered if it didn't have more to do with then just mother nature.

""We both kno......kno...know it is" Jo cries another scream ripped from her as her back arches off the blanket"Get her out... goo.... please" she felt like she was being ripped in half . Dean shakes as he moves to get Jo's underwear off" You stay with me damnit" He growls" Don't you fucking die on me Jo...'

He knew deep down it was useless she was so pale and blood was gushing out, this wasn't normal was it? " You need to push" He states moving between her legs pushing the dress up and using the lights from the truck to look unsure what he was doing here but he didn't have a choice.

"Promise me!" she cries " Promise me you'll protect her or end her..... d... don't l..... "And then she screams again as she pushes down and Dean feels himself start to get sick but pushes it aside." Your going to live dammit Jo.... please.... please you have to live." 

Moving to position himself soon he has a hold of the baby's shoulders and pulls her free of Jo's body using the knife he had in his pocket to cut the cord he wraps the baby in part of the blanket as he hears a gurgling sound come from Jo. Moving quickly he reaches her head and cries out a horrific scream of no.. her eyes were sunk back into her head and her skin had dark red veins running through it as the heavens at that time decide to open up and the rain pours down over them. 

The baby's muffled cries snap him out of his anger his pain his betrayal as he moves to uncover it letting the rain hit it fully washing the blood away from them both. He spots his knife on the ground and picks it up holding the infant in his arms as he brings it up to strike it down into the child. But he stops as he looks at her still crying wiggling form a normal looking baby just a innocent in Sam's world as was all his victims... no the world Dean and Sam had created.

Sob's escape him as he lets the knife fall and he holds the infant to his chest for what seems like forever until he can feel it shivering and it's crying grows quiet. Standing he gets to the driver side of the truck and opens it gently placing the baby on the seat reaching to grab his jacket that he had taken off and wrapped her in it. " I need to take care of your mother" He whispers turning on the truck to get the heat going. 

Soon he despite the rain has managed to get a pyre and Jo's body on it lighting it and watching it burn the rain having little to no effect on the fire for some reason that seemed to mesmerize Dean before he falls to his knee's in agony.

*I Don't know how Bobby is blocking you from me Dean* His brother's voice and white hot visions are filling his head... visions of children being ripped open of women being torn apart of men being disembolwed. *But I suggest you find me, I will burn the rest of this pathetic family to the ground if you run. And when I find Bobby again...... you don't know what waits for him... unless you come home* 

"Fuck you" Dean growls as he forces his mind to close. He didn't have a home, The Impala was Sam's .... that prison Sam had him in was not a home and he was going to find away to hide himself from Sam for good or until he could get stronger to find the rest of the resistance to find Bobby and Ellen again... until then he would raise their daughter his way. 

Moving to the truck he moves the baby gently and gets in starting it up. Looking down seeing the baby's eyes now... which were a mixture of him of Sam of Jo.... they were brown, with specks of golden hazel and green and vivid purple in them. "We got work to do" he whispers down to the baby who just seemed to look at him in wonder as he put the truck into drive and drove further into the darkness of the wilderness ahead of them.


	14. Hell HATH No Fury Like It's King Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean might be on his own for now but he is far from free. Jo's dead and not only is Dean figuring out how to survive in a world that is in ruin on his own with a baby, Heaven Hell and Hunter's are looking for him and the child.

"I'm dreaming" Dean mutters to himself as he looks around his present location to find himself in a parking lot sitting on the hood of the Impala. The night air around him in the dream a brisk crisp cool as his eyes scan the scenery" Sam?" He mutters hopping off the hood and hearing the crunch of the ground beneath his feet he frowns squinting his eyes"Come on out Sammy... dream scape isn't new to me." He sighs as his demand goes unanswered atleast for a few moments before a figure appears out of the shadows blue glowing eyes come into view as Dean takes a step back."Sam? Eye color switch again dude I'm getting whiplash."

It'd been a month almost two that Jo had given birth that she had died, that he found himself with a baby and trying to find ways to survive on his own. The panther tattoo painted on him would light up and bring him to his knee's at times but there was one thing about Sam's messages even though his brother was still unable to track him, Sam came to him through that damn tattoo and he didn't need dreams to reach Dean. "Come on" Dean mutters as the figure takes another step forward but this figure was dressed in a long tan trench coat and black hair shorter then Sam and in a tax accountant suit.

Those eyes .. Dean had this dream... what years ago .. a year ago, his mind was still so fried still recovering from the time with his brother who he hated, and yet loved... his brother his friend his lover. "Stop it" He hisses to as his mind goes on to say killer, torturer king of hell. 

"I have not done anything as of yet Dean Winchester" The voice was gravely and familiar as Dean eyed the form taking another step before him" One of you" He mutters. Angel... this one was different in a since but Dean know" Great, a groupie from above. Sorry didn't catch your name... Micheal? No... your not Micheal are you?" 

Blue eyes squint at him as the being looks up at the night sky" No. My brother came to you once before, he has since been... wounded in a fight with the demon's your brother commands."  
Dean shrugs" Then go haunt Sam's dreams for me will you? I got my hands full staying off the radar and caring for ..." " The abomination that Jo Harvelle bore, that is what I am here to discuss."  
"Oh..." Dean glares at him " That's nice, interfere with what little sleep I get to insult my daughter. Nice feathers tell me god teach any of you manners? Or did you and your brother just skip that class cause I'm telling you between the two of you I'm glad I'll never see Heaven if that's how it's ran." 

" How do you know that?" The angel takes another step forward as Dean takes a step back" Incest... for one, killing ... regardless of why for two... think those are pretty down on the rector scale for the pearly gates." Dean sighs willing himself to wake up he could since Arrow.. since his baby starting to stir in the land of the non fucked up demmision this angel had seemed to put him into. 

" Those will not keep you from your true purpose that you were destined for. The abomination however must be dealt with and then we will come for you and you can fulfill your destiny and end this and then you will be at peace."  
"Call my child that one more time' Dean growls" What the fuck is your name anyway feathers?"  
" My name is Castiel I am a warrior of god." Dean rolls his eyes" Well Castiel Warrior of god .. go back on your cloud with your harp and leave this down here to those who have been fighting for it since before I can remember."  
"The ....." "You call her or threaten her one more time' Dean states and this time he takes a step towards the angel his jaw set" And angel or no.. I will find you and I will deep fry your wings. Take your destiny and shove it up your ass, you were not there no one from heaven was there when I needed you. When my brother needed you.. when my mother died... when my father died... so you can go to hell or heaven but you stay the fuck away from me and my daughter"  
Dean turns his back to the Angel and concentrates hard even as Castiel reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder"We are not done here Dean" " Oh but we are now get OUT!"

Dean jerks awake in the old cabin he had been staying in with Arrow. He had found here and there abandoned stores with a few supplies though it was hard finding what a baby needed and yet like the pregnancy Arrow was growing he guessed a little faster then most kids. She was still a baby but instead of what he remembered new born or in her case two month old babies to look like she was a bit older then that not by much. 

'I'm coming' Dean mutters wiping his eyes with the back of his hand sitting up in the town up cot off a bed fumbling to light one of the candles by the bed with his zippo that Bobby had somehow manager to wrangle in with his what few of his posseions remained that he found in a duffel back in the back of the old truck. 

"Hey there' Dean whispers as he goes over as he stands to the make shift crib he had made the baby looking down at her as her cries start to sooth and she kicks her little legs dressed in one of his t shirts that ofcourse more then swallowed her and a diaper under that, diapers that he had been lucky enough to always find at the markets he came across what little stores he found that had food and supplies might be far and in between but he had been lucky enough to wing things enough that he and the baby were at least still alive. 

Picking her up he kisses the top of her head as she lay's her cheek against his bare chest" Hey princess, thought we talked about these early morning wake up calls?" He guessed it was around three a.m. though there was no way for him to be a hundred percent sure of that. " And guess I know why" He sighs feeling the shirt soaked under his shirt she was half wearing as he moves to get another diaper across the room as he lit up another candle. " We got to move here soon kid" 

Sam had sent messages it wasn't just that damn heavenly force invading Dean but Sam. Bobby somehow that drink that he had with his father figure that night they escaped something had been in it Dean had tasted something in it as they sat and talked but he had not questioned what it was he had almost wished it had been something to end his existence, whatever it was blocked Sam from tracking him from finding him to bring him and the baby back to hell basically but it didn't stop the connection Sam had. 

"Your mine" And Dean knew those were true words his soul was bonded to Sam.. his body longed for Sam's touch for Sam himself and yet Dean's mind was still for now his own and he knew once again his brother had to be stopped. 

Hunters might not be invading Dean like the angels and Sam, but he knew he was a target and that if he was ever found he might not die, not at first not like he would stay dead... Sam would find away to see to that.. but the baby Jo's daughter his and Sam's daughter would be executed. And dammit.... Dean would never let that happen not as long as he had a breath left in his own soul. He would protect her with everything inside him. 

Soon Arrow is sleeping again as Dean lay's her down in the make shift crib moving to stare out of the window as the rain starts to pour from the storm that just seemed to have gone on for months now.. it never seemed to clear up after the night of Jo's death and Dean supposed that was a omen. 

"Come home" His voice echoes as Dean closes his eyes. " Come home to me, bring our daughter home" And he shivers as he feels a ghost kiss on his neck. "No" Dean whispers out though gasping as a tendril of something touches inside his soul and then a tendril of power reaches out more moving to his cock under his jeans his balls. 

" No" he growls jerking his eyes open and staring around the candle lit room. Breathing hard he wraps his arms around his bare chest before he starts to move. The tattoo on his back that had been starting to heat up and move around does nothing to calm though pain wraps around his back and pulls as he forces his teeth together

*SAM!* Dean thinks as he falls to his knee's gasping but he wouldn't give in, not now. Not this time. 

Sam his eyes fully purple over three hundred miles away closes his own, Dean's mind was open, something had distracted him enough to open the connection and though he couldn't locate Dean to go to him physically he didn't need to in order to feel his brother to feel what was his.

* I have a lead on Bobby* Sam sends to his brother gasping as his essence traces itself along Dean's body and plunges into his soul *I might forgive him, if you come home...* 

Dean was slamming his fist on the old wooden ground of the cabin.*Fuck off Sam* starting to crawl to the bag he had in the room where he knew some of the magic he had in the book would help him bring his walls back up*I'm not coming back to you.*


	15. Time after Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes different when it it's Hell on earth. Sides of a faction battling for the Human race or what's left of it. Some of society remains in deep wooded area's where humans have ran and some have stayed. Sam's law hasn't quiet reached everywhere despite the destruction he has caused. And then there are those willing to keep fighting the good fight regardless of the fact that it is paved in blood and bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any suggestions of pictures or good artist? I think it'd be nice to see what everyone perceives Arrow to look like especially as in this chapter and those from now on when she is older, don't worry she's not growing up by any means over night Okay, so I deleted Quicksand Jesus... but the first chapter of course as those who read it will see I did move it here. Even as picture of Dean and Sam .. especially Sam in all his glory. 
> 
> This fist chapter is just the begging of the other story. I'll post more today I'm guessing about two years have gone by you'll see what Dean's been up to.
> 
> lyrics by Skid Row

Pitch blackness surrounds him and yet here he is standing beside the Impala keeping guard over the small sleeping form inside huddled in the back seat.

In a darkened room  
Beyond the reach of God's faith  
Lies the wounded, the shattered remains of love betrayed

"Come home Dean." Sam is standing next to the impala his eyes hooded by his shaggy hair. He is wearing that baggy sweatshirt that always make his larger then life form so vulnerable.

"And the innocence of a child is bought and sold  
In the name of the damned

"Please."Sam takes a step forward as Dean sets his jaw but doesn't move back.

"Bring her home, we belong together. The three of us are all we have."

 

The rage of the angels left silent and cold  
Forgive me please for I know not what I do

"You made your choice Sam. Don't use her to your advantage.' His voice wavers as Sam reaches out a finger to trace his brothers jawline.

"I made that choice to save you."

How can I keep inside the hurt I know is true

Dean closes his eyes and so help him he leans into that touch. Feeling Sam gently cup his brothers face in the palm of his hand and then the ever so lips on his, a warm tongue sweeping over his bottom lip pleading for entrance.

Well tell me when a kiss of love becomes a lie  
That bears the scar of sin too deep  
To hide behind this fear of running unto you  
Please let there be light  
In a darkened room

"I can't" Dean breaths out as the kiss ends though he makes no move to distance himself from his brother, his light his soul.

'You can....take down the wards stop hiding from me."

All the precious times have been put to rest again  
And the smile of the dawn  
Brings tainted lust singing my requiem

"Daddy?"Dean frowns as he moves from Sam's embrace watching through the window as a little girl sits up brushing her hair out of her face.The old dodge pick up she was in the same one Bobby had watched him drive away years before a sorry excuse for the Impala that Sam now had but Dean couldn't dwell on that now. 

Can I face the day when I'm tortured in my trust  
And watch it crystallize  
While my salvation it crumbles to dust

"She's grown so much." Sam can't hide the tremble in his voice. Moving to place a hand on the window watching her pick up a doll that she had been sleeping with.

Why can't I steer the ship before it hits the storm  
I've fallen to the sea but still I swim for shore

"Sammy." Dean starts hating how broken his brother sounds. Though in a instant Sam is on him desperate his mouth is on Dean's mapping it out with his tongue.

Tell me when a kiss of love becomes a lie  
That bears the scar of sin too deep  
To hide behind this fear of running unto you

As the kiss ends Dean shakes his head backing up.

"We both know I cant. For her safety for the world..."

"FUCK THE WORLD!"Sam is crackling with rage. "She is my daughter too Dean, not just yours. She needs me, and so do you."

Dean sighs running a hand through his hair"Bye Sam." Moving to open the door of the old truck as the connection starts to end"Tell baby... tell her I miss her" He wished he had his home his car his brother but that had been gone for a long time. .

"I will burn it all down Dean." Sam's voice is soft but the threat is very real.

Dean just nods and gets in the driver's seat shutting the door he leans back closes his eyes and waits for reality to wake him.

Please let there be light  
In a darkened room


	16. Revaltion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been two years since Dean made his escape, since Arrow was born though now she looks more like a six year old little girl she is very much a toddler, the demon and black magic in her growing as well as she does bringing new challenges. Dean unable to contact Bobby and knowing that the resistance Ellen is leading is out for blood on all sides for the death of her daughter. You can only run so far and for so long, especially when not only does your heart and soul ache for the other half of you... but you long for your brother how long can Dean keep running from everything his body says it wants.

Jerking awake in a cold sweat shouldn't be a shock to someone from a nightmare, most people have them especially in the world that has came to be. Slavery of humans and executions was nothing new in this world had not been for going on years now,something is said when it's the king of hell himself waking up in a cold sweat. 

Long legs are thrown over the side of the bed as Sam runs a hand through his shaggy long hair, his eyes squint shut and change from the purple to the hazel deep inside he keeps hidden at times. His nightmares aren't of rivers of blood or those that are screaming as the skin is torn from their bodies or the weeping cries as they watch those they love die. His nightmares lie in wake of one green eyed man and the child that he only see's through the black magic he has his daughter who he has yet to ever hold to kiss the top of her head to tell her in person that no one would ever harm her. 

"Arrow" He whispers as he stands bare feet hitting the cold wood floor as he moves to stare out the window as he jerks the black curtain away, outside though it is raining the sky is a angry red from where he knew the angels had been attacked by his demon's Heaven and Hell were constantly having a battle on earth the fool angels thought he would or could be stopped by heaven's power nothing would stop him, and as far as this world was concerned salting and burning it was just the begging.

A lone tear falls as he runs a hand down his face stiffing a sob grateful that of course he was alone. No one had shared his lips or his bed or any part of that. He belonged to one person his brother just as Dean belonged to him . Dean his brother the other part of his soul his lover and he swore despite the time that had past or the pain that Dean had caused by keeping his self and his daughter away from Sam he would remember who he belonged too and Sam would never let him go again, he didn't want to break Dean and yet .... he had started to break him before and Dean had been compliant obedient to a point. 

" If I have to break you to keep you this time' Sam whispers as he moves to the dresser where a picture in a frame was sitting of him and Dean together not long after they had became a couple again.. after Maddison's death even though they both had fooled around with women in the end Sam new it would only be Dean. 

Neither of them had been attracted to men before, Sam laughed a little as the thought to touch another male like he had Dean repulsed him to a point and yet with his brother.... it was like he was just encountering himself on a different level. 

Their souls were bound his bare back twitches as his tattoo seems to alter it's location on his back the black panther seems to move it's upper body higher onto his shoulder blades as his eyes flash green"Show me" He whispers staring into space as from green they grow to a opaque white with green mixed in. 

Arrow jerks awake over eight hundred miles from his location as she slowly starts to get out of bed. Her tangled long blonde hair with red white and brown streaks flows down to her waist as her own eyes flash a pinkish green before growing almost black. She bites her lip as she turns on her bedside lap ans smiles "Father" she grins and runs over to the form of Sam even though she's not really awake and he is not in her room in a un known location. 

Sam smiles and kneels down catching her in his arms as she runs to him wrapping her arms up in his longish hair " You haven't came in so long" she squeals.

" It is so hard to find you Arrow" he whispers softly into her ear breathing in deeply the smell of the strawberry shampoo. " I've missed so much of your young life already." he mutters. He was better at this at times then the first time he had reached out to Dean and yet he felt he failed because Dean was good... too good at hiding now and at times it was rare Sam could break through the warding that Dean had up. 

" I told daddy we need to go home again .... I told him of everything that you are so sad without him" she whispers kissing his cheek" And I want to see you... in person..." 

Sam smiles dimples showing as was her own she gave him a sad smile of her own" I'm never going to stop looking baby, your daddy is just confused..... when I find him... you'll see there will be no confusion anymore." 

Arrow nods as Sam strokes her cheek" You keep each other safe for me until then okay?"

" It's hard, he get's scared I'm too little to go with him... " Sam smiles as she whispers" But I have been practicing my powers.. like you told me." Sam smiles brightly"Show me baby"   
She grins as she nods moving to the door in her dream and looking up at a demon Sam had projected with him.... and then the screams began. 

 

Dean was lost in thought cleaning one of the weapons he and a few hunters he had banded with used. It had been two years since he had ran again... and this time he had found other tatoo's his right arm was a sleeve of enochian and diffrent warding from demon's angel's and everything in between. 

The only way you got close to Dean Winchester is if he approached you. He had given in and had his own magic as well as weapons and other tricks, too many times after he had taken off with Arrow Sam had almost found them almost took him back to where he knew he would never return from. 

That was two years ago and now he had about ten hunters mainly men under him who answered to him. A two year old who appeared to be six and was too smart for her own good to take care of... and her power's that he would just .. he didn't know how to train her and he knew ignoring them or having her supress them was not the best way, but it was bad enough hunter's were suspicious of the kid her eyes and her hair a stand off of she wasn't just sally down the road. 

Thankfully Sam had never taken to what little media there was to find them like he had more then once before to find those he wanted back in his fold. Perhaps it was because of the angels or the hunters... but more then likely it was the measures Dean had taken on himself to ward himself from his brother. Oh granted Sam could still get in his head or manifest a illusion at times, but he couldn't track him and Dean never stayed in one place for very long. 

His mind for whatever reason is on his brother a lot lately and their relationship.. of how .. it went from insane enough to would you like some coco puffs to go with the rainbow delusions you two have.

"Hey" Sam had came in one stormy night year's ago months after Maddison had been killed by Sam because she begged him too. Months to over a year after Jessica had been burned on the ceiling just like their mother. 

"Hey" Dean looked up from the bed where he was leaned against the headboard finishing off a beer as Sam tossed him a bag with burger and fries in it" Can we talk?"

" You buttering me up with grease?" Dean eyes his brother as Sam dimples and all taking off his jacket and tossing it on the free bed shrugs" Maybe I am. " 

Dean rolls his eyes opening the bag grabbing a few fries and shoving them in his mouth resembling a chipmunk offering his brother a food filled smile" Whasss uppp" he mutters around the food.   
Sam moans and picks up a pillow throwing it at him before joining his brother on the bed"Give me my burger'He grumbles as he wrestles into the paper bag taking one of the wrapped sandwiches out as Dean looks at him finally chewing up his mouth full and swallowing

"Samuel Winchester is eating a greasy burger from I quote the toxic place down the street? Dude the first night here a week ago you fumigated the bathroom after I ate there before you would take a shower, with me even"

Sam shrugs' It's Sam" he states opening the wrapper paper before taking a small bite and though swallowing he puts the rest on the table and shrugs licking his lip"Relationships are about compromise right?"

Dean cocks a eyebrow at him and moves to take another sip of his beer " Oh... com-eon man" starting to get up from the bed though Sam's hand stops him as it closes on his bicep

"Dean.... I really... you said we could talk about this." "Talk about your girly clingy ass wanting to be my steady? Man, I'm with you 22 out of 24 hours a day well excluding in my nightmares, and even then you make a appearance usually wearing a ugly pink nightgown." Dean smirks as he gives up trying to get up and leans back against the head board again. 

"Dean" Sam sighs resting his own head back" This is important to me... I .... I don't want anyone else... I tried that after .... I did... " He sighs" It hurts when I see you with someone else Dean... like ... really hurts... " 

Dean frowns hearing the frustration and the pure devotion in Sam's voice but he liked tits and the occasional feel of a woman around him dammit, and yet for Sam.... for this fucked up situation he sighs" I'm not getting you a ring, and if you get me one I'll shove it up your ass." 

Sam opens his mouth ready to argue and then his face lights up and before Dean can react he has his six foot four two hundred pound pure muscle brother on him pinning him to the bed "Hey>" Dean starts as the rest of the beer spills out onto the comforter. 

" Well sleep in the other bed. " Sam had stated and Dean couldn't protest as his mouth was soon busy wrestling Sam's and his clothing seemed to find it's way off his body. 

 

'DEAN!" Dean jerks out of his trance to see a stocky read man learning against the door frame"We got a lead on Singer, better come in the conference shed, your not going to like it.. sounds like the demon's have him surrounded." 

Dean takes a deep and shuddering breath as he pushes the gun away from him standing from the table and following the man out into the conference area.


	17. Love The Way You Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for running and lying to yourself might be running out, but the thing is if running is all that you feel will keep you alive what do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is another chapter. I want to thank everyone for the kudo's and the comments. I know I'm not the greatest really it's because I don't have a real computer where I am staying is not even my home.. long story it's very complicated, argo I guess my wincest stories.  
> If anyone has any suggestions for chapter's or if there is a artist out there I'd love to see some work on how Sam and Dean's tattoo of the panther look and connect them, or Arrow... she's not a normal little girl her eyes and her hair they stand out in a sense but Dean find's away to dissuade that from being a issue . 
> 
> Dean is coming into his own power, you can't take a human and do what Sam has done to his brother and Dean not to have his own abilities, but Sam and now his daughter is Dean's weakness. Dean himself is immortal like Sam but he looks a bit different hair eyes whatever at times, but then sometimes he and Sam look normal but time is slowly passing so besides aging what passes with that? Guess we shall see, but again any help if your interested inbox me let me know what you suggest or if you can do some art.

The season's pass one at a time. The world finds away to at-least survive some of the damage the fire, the blood the rain the acid has caused. Three years have passed and the resistance has risen. Dean has managed to keep most of his original hunter's alive and they are powerful in the own right and then they get more and more resistance members following them. Dean though frowns as he realizes that Bobby may never be seen again the last time he had spoken to Bobby was over two years ago when they had stopped Sam's demon's from killing him by loosing a few of their own. Bobby's own camp had been dissipated and that is when Dean found that Ellen had left Bobby with her own resistance and it wasn't only Sam and Dean that she wanted dead it was Arrow. 

Her own grand child but Dean got it, he did Arrow's life had caused Jo's death and though that still upset him he knew that his daughter was not evil, not just his daughter but Jo's and Sam's all of them created her it was a weird and defiantly insane combination but she had two father's and one mother. He still had nightmares of how Jo had died, but even as he had fought with himself that night of Arrow's birth and some nights that followed there was no way he could have killed a infant. 

That infant was now Three years old but looked seven, her growing had stopped though and Dean had done research after research to figure it out. What few Hunter's had been with him for a bit of time never really broached the subject since they knew he made it clear if anyone ever tried to harm his child, Sam would never have to be the one they worried about he would rip their lungs out himself. 

Arrow though, she was powerful energy could be felt bounding off her young body in waves and he knew in all honesty it didn't have to be Sam or anyone to save her, if need be Dean knew she would and could save herself. 

Everybody hurts  
Everybody bleeds  
Everybody bends to fill a need  
Everybody's born with their own curse  
And I'm not alone  
Everybody cries  
Everybody breathes  
Everybody wants to feel they're free

Sam his purple eyes boring into those of one of the resistance that had been with Dean, not that long ago. In fact he knew that this member had been on a mission for his consort, and damnit Dean was still his and when he found him his brother was going to be reminded of that until he could think of nothing but the fact he belonged to Sam, but then again Sam belonged to him as well.  
I don't deserve to have you

Deep inside I know what I am worth  
A life of my own  
It could have been much worse  
But it should have been better  
I know I'd hurt you, deserted you

Sam his purple eyes boring into those of one of the resistance that had been with Dean, not that long ago. In fact he knew that this member had been on a mission for his consort, and damnit Dean was still his and when he found him his brother was going to be reminded of that until he could think of nothing but the fact he belonged to Sam, but then again Sam belonged to him as well.  
I don't deserve to have you

And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear  
I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

 

Sam his purple eyes boring into those of one of the resistance that had been with Dean, not that long ago. In fact he knew that this member had been on a mission for his consort, and damnit Dean was still his and when he found him his brother was going to be reminded of that until he could think of nothing but the fact he belonged to Sam, but then again Sam belonged to him as well.

 

Everybody pains  
Everybody grieves  
Everybody's making off like thieves  
Every soul's aching for release  
You're not alone  
Everybody lives  
Everybody leaves  
Everybody begs best on their knees  
Everybody's got the same disease  
No one's alone

Ash" Sam starts and then stops to finish pulling on a black silk shirt. His clothing was alway's black, shirt jeans combat boots all of it. Never the flannel again that person was long gone and honestly he didn't miss him, he had been weak, almost lost Dean and the part that hung on, it was the part that let Dean escape with Jo, with their child no there was nothing left of that person, demon was there but demon's are not the only powerful beings and Sam was beyond what Azazel or Alistair or any of the hell legions could have imagined he alone ruled the under world 

 

It could have been much worse  
But it should have been better  
I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear  
Ashe swallows hard his lip is busted open and his left eye is swollen shut, his clothing is torn into shreds as he is thrown to bow at Sam's feet. Spitting blood out he raises a shaky hand and flips Sam off"Asshole" He mutters before a demon kicks him in the face sending him spiraling back wards and landing with a umpf. "Fucker" Ashe wheezes out as Sam eyes the demon" I need him alive for at least the next thirty minutes" He shakes his head tsking as a black van pulls up next to the building that was a few feet away. " Oh, Ash... the camera crew is here for your debut." Sam chuckles as he walks over and kneels down his hand moving to trail down Ashe's chest stopping at the belt on his bloody ripped up jeans" You are going to put on a show that should have my brother running to me in no time. I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way  
Knew it'd end this way  
We knew it'd end this way  
"Don't swing that way dude" Ashe mutters out as Sam chuckles" Dean used to say that... and well he doesn't for anyone but me" Dimples showing he shrugs" Or he better not." He glares at Ash darkly."Besides' that is not what this is about Ash." Trailing his hand up and through and over Ashe's bloody chest digging his nails into the gashes as the man wither and screams on the ground. " This is your salvation Ash, for helping those in need." He smirks" For keeping my brother away for helping Bobby and Ellen. For Hiding my child" I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
Ash opens the one good eye he has and manages to turn himself over on his chest as Sam stands"What the fuck?" He mutters as Sam shrugs watching the crew unload the demonic symbol and stand it up in front of the house" Arrow... she's mine and Dean's.... Jo gave her to us." He chuckles as Ash tries to start crawling away but is jerked up by a unseen force and his body is slammed into the big black Demonic symbol where a stake goes through his chest" Don't worry your not going to die, not for awhile." 'Cause I knew you'd disappear  
I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
Blood trickles down Ash's mouth and out of his eyes and nose and ears. Sam's eyes grow a brillant purple as a transparent image of the panther on his back appears next two four Hell hounds. The Hounds barley take notice as the huge panther solidfies between them it mouth dripping with blood as it takes a step forward it's own eyes purple and then blood red drops drip from them as Ash screams in pain and the hounds all lay their bulky bodies down in worship. It would always end this way  
We both know  
It'd always end this way  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

Dean looks up as the rain starts to fall harder standing outside in the night in just his jeans no shirt, it had been so hot that day and now this storm the winds pick up and the rain is ice cold. And then he feels it the panther behind him the breath on his neck as he turns just in time as the black cat there eyes staring into his own"Fuck" He mutters taking a step back as he looks up again at the sky at the rain that was turning to blood and suddenly there are screams coming from inside the cabin of the camp. 

"No..." He growls holding a hand out to the panther though as he does so his own tattoo heats up in his skin taking him to his knee's "Fuck NO" he yells as he forces the pain down and stands up the rain now full pellets of blood falling from the sky. 

"Impossible" He mutters as the demons rain down to claim host from the cabins and one by one his group of hunters surround him. 

"Dean" A whisper comes as he turns straight into the chest of not his brother but of Ash" I'm sorry" Ash's chest has been torn open and a metal demonic symbol protrude from it his eyes are a golden red.' I ... he's coming." 

Dean jerks awake in the bed in his and Arrow's cabin breathing hard and sweat pouring off of him" FUCK" He roars his own eyes flashing a black green as he fumbles with the blankets only to fall out of bed. Landing with a loud crash scrambling to seperate himself from his boxers.

"WINCHESTER" A yell and a bang on the door has him up and looking over to where Arrow was starting to stir from her bed in the same room. " Baby" Dean looks over at her as she nods scurrying to go to the small bathroom in the room. 

"Open the fucking door Winchester!" Another bang as Dean jerks to get his jeans from under the bed where he kept most of his clothes. He and Arrow were suppose to be alone the other hunters out again moving resistance along the line of Kansas, he had never dared this close to his brother in three years and yet here he was. His defenses were down his own limited powers down he felt weak and drained. Pulling on his jeans his hands go across his bare chest where wet stickness hits them and he looks down in shock to find his hand covered in blood. 

"FUCK!" That seemed to be his favorite word lately"ARROW Now!" knowing his daughter was making her way out the window in the bathroom but he also heard the roar of thunder and the crash of lightening. 

Just then the door implodes on itself as three huge hunters covered in blood enter the room . Dean is knocked back by the blast rolling over to kneel on his knees looking up at the threat gasping in shock as a part of the wood collides and penetrates his side. 

Not demon's , these were three very pissed off hunters and they were not anyone he knew. "Dean" A feminine voice states coldly as she walks into the room and his eyes widen"Ellen" He whispers though it takes him a few moments to place her in the room that is illimunited by dim lights beside the lightening. 

Getting a look at her as she pushes past the other hunters he bites his lip. Her face is nothing but scars for the most part her hair is basically non existent in a military style cut and she wears camouflage clothing with knives and guns strapped to her arms and legs. " Not anymore..... she died when you and your brother murdered her daughter, I'm just....... what's left of her body I guess you could say. ' 

"Ell" He starts as one of the men take this moment to kick him right in the head and his vision goes black. 

"I told you she's dead' Ellen kneels down to him grabbing the wood in his side and jerking it out watching the blood ooze from the wound she smiles"Find the little bitch " Motioning to the men "Dean and I have a game to play" Her voice is as cold as ice as she unsheathes a hunting knife from her left thigh. 

Arrow having put on jeans and only running in her gown besides that runs through the Forrest. She had killed Demon's with her powers only in her dreams with her father. And her daddy well he valued human life and had taught her nothing was more precious. 

Terrified as she ran falling on branches and crying in fear and pain she forces her small body up running to where she would play hide and seek with her daddy in the day's where he didn't go off hunting or leave her with one of the female hunters for a few day's to free more human beings. But she felt it, the things that had broken into their home had hurt her daddy and now were chasing her were human. 

Her heart pounds in her chest and her eyes flash purple and pink as she takes in the darkness with ease after her fall fighting the cold of the rain hearing the men yelling in the distance she swallows reaching the small cave that her daddy showed her and curling herself into it crying and wrapping her arms around herself. 

It was hard for her, for the connection with her father he alway's came to her never the other way around and she had never told her daddy about the visits after the insisted that her father had turned bad and she had to trust her daddy and not initiate contact and deny it if he was the one who contacted her..... but she never had.. alway's if she felt her other parent she would find him.. and right now she needed him.. she needed her family and her daddy was in trouble.

"FATHER* she sends crying and waiting he would help her he would save her and her daddy and he would take them home where she knew in her little heart they belonged. Her daddy would be alive and still love her... she couldn't hurt humans everything in her the way her daddy had raised her forbid it... and yet her daddy wasn't there with her in this dark moldy cave and the storm was raging more outside. 

*Father please* tears mixing with rain fall down her cheek as she feels as she concentrates as blood dribbles from her nose and she squeezes her eyes shut. * Arrow* her father's voice echoes into her mind* I'm coming baby... hang on... I'm coming* 

And she felt it... felt his arms around her even though she was alone but then she felt something licking her cheek and as her eyes opened she backs up as a huge dog comes to stand before her it's eyes red and its body smoky yet she holds her hand out to it as a red tongue with flames comes out and licks her cheek softly. She was going to be okay.. her father was coming. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five finger death punch end this way lyrics


	18. Ashes to Ashes We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo might be dead, but she left behind a child and Arrow is a little girl born into a demonic reality. She loves even Sam the father she has never seen in person and her daddy Dean is her everything. Forced with things going to literal hell Sam will do anything to bring his family home.

Arrow curls into a ball in the cave shaking as the hell hound moves closer to her and wraps it's form around her small body its heat radiating around her. Tears stream down her face her multicolored hair matted with mud and branches as she nestles into the smokey black fur"My daddy." she whispers " He.... he would like you" Though this was a hell hound and Arrow logically knew Dean would be having a stroke right now but in her child's eye" I think you n... need a name" she hiccups as the fire laced tongue licks her again.

'Z....Zepplin maybe....my da...ddy he likes them" Thunder roars outside the cave as the wind picks up" So.....s...so if I say daddy I want you to meet my friend Zepplin he would ... he would like you right?" The hell hound just cocks his head before laying it ontop of the girls offering her more heat as she strokes its fur" I... want .... Ii want my daddy and father, I want to go... go home for real Zepplin" she whispers " My daddy.. he's hurt I feel it....w...what if he dies?" More tears spill from her face as she nestles into the dog" My daddy can't die..he just can't."

Outside even though the storm rages on the hunters drenched to the skin but the blood they had on them had been washed away continue to look for her as they split up joined by five more men and a couple of women none of them from Dean's hunting group they had all been taken care of when they had the mistake of running into Ellen and her patrol and had been interrogated to tell them the location of the camp though they had to give it to the other hunters they had held on until the end where it was a pregnant woman and her husband who thought they could save each other. 

It really had been a pathetic display of love as they had tried to diffuse the situation and reason with Ellen, who just stared at them blankly as she began to slice open the woman who was three months pregnant before turning it to her husband in the end with Dean not saving them well he had talked in mercy to maybe be with his wife and unborn child in what he in the end prayed as heaven. 

"Like it even exist" One hunter mutters shaking off the memory as he barrels through some shrubbery. For a hunter he was pretty hefty and his girth even knocks down a few branches as he makes his was to a small trail, cocking his head he wipes rain from his eyes blinking at the rock formation ahead of him. Wondering what was hidden under the forestry of tree's as he continues to walk on .

Arrow had cried herself to sleep snuggling into the smokey form of the hell hound who only covered her fully with it's body. Sam still was limited to a in a sense of travel, he couldn't teleport there were just things he could not do. Slamming his hand into the steering wheel of the impala as the vision fades from his slowly returning hazel eyes"Fucking hell Dean" He mutters' Bad enough you did what you did to me. You...... took yourself and our daughter, but letting your fucking guard down..... how could you be so stupid?" Rain pelted down on the windshield as he forced the impala to go faster putting the gas all the way to the metal as the engine roared in protest.

Sam scowls as the car starts to hydroplane though taking a deep breath"I'm sorry girl" He mutters. No matter what she was special just like Dean himself and their daughter"We just need to hurry, and I know your trying the best you can" Smirking at the fact he called the car girl.... he had only done that once maybe twice in front of Dean, but he knew the Impala was home no matter how dark he went no matter how dark he dragged Dean in the end she had been and alway's would be there for Dean himself and their daughter. 

Arrow is jerked awake by the sudden shock of being cold where there had once been warm fur that radiated heat she now found the dampness of the cave floor."Ze.... Z..Zeplin?" jShe whispers as her eyes flash purple from the dark greenish brown they were. Shivering she slowly pushes herself up and dust off her nightgown and jeans looking around the cave jumping as a loud blast of thunder hits her ears covering the echoing sound as she moves to move around a formation she screams as a solid hand grabs her and jerks her forward. 

" I gotcha you little demonic bitch" A hunter the big meaty guy dripping with rain states as she screams again human... he was human she promised her daddy she wouldn't hurt them. The air charges with power though and the hunter jumps shocked as she squirms out of his grasp backing away her purple green eyes shinning bright" Your a freak, you are a abomination and when I kill you maybe some of this world will be saved.

"I don't want to hurt you" She whispers as she continues to back away tears falling as he suddenly reaches out and grabs her throwing her across the cave into the wall "Oh, well I do want to hurt you" He growls taking a step forward as Arrow tries to stand her little body in agony as she realizes something in her arm is hurting badly she hit with such force that even some of the rock had collapsed behind her. 

Just then the man lets out a yell as he is attacked by it seems nothing. Blood gushing from his neck like a geyser as he screams in agony and is ripped down the middle more blood flowing across his face as his chest is ripped open. 

Zepplin tears open the mans chest before he moves to dis em-bow him the screaming finally dying as his spine is ripped from his body leaving nothing but meat and blood in its wake. 

Arrow crying softly falls to her knee's her whole body hurting her and her arm held protectively to her chest. Zepplin walks over to her gently nuzzling her as her eyes focus on the mess of the man. Just then the voice she had only heard from a far whispers.

"Arrow?" Turning as the figure enters the cave she takes off running to him ignoring the pain in her arm. Her father was there and as Sam kneelled and she ran into his embrace she just cries harder terror and pain taking her over"Father....f...father" she whispers over and over again as Sam just holds her kissing the top of her head.

Arrow hisses as he gently moves her so he can inspect her wounds. Her arm was defiantly fractured at the elbow and she had a cut along side her face and numerous scratches on her from what he could see."i am so sorry I wasn't here sooner baby ." 

"Daddy.....t....they have daddy" Sam frowns as he strokes her face "I'll get him back baby... I promise...but right now we have to get you taken care of." He looks over at the hell hound as he stands with her "His name is Zepplin you think daddy will like that?"

Sam nods as he takes her out to the car the hound following as Sam puts her in the car "Go find Dean" He tells the hound as he moves to the drivers side. He was going to find who had his brother his consort and they were going to scream before they finally died but not til he made sure everyone knew never to touch what was his and Dean belonged to him, and he was pissed of Dean and other's forgetting that. 


	19. Hell Hath No Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow is with her father and for now safe but Dean is going to find not all battles are physical some soul searching and reaching out some times is the hardest part of admitting the truth.

Pain, red hot undescribable pain meets him as his jade green eyes begin to pry themselves open. His blood felt as if it was on fire and his skin felt like it was crawling all over him, at first he thinks its the damn tattoo that is on his back he swears the damn thing is alive most of the time a hitch hiker on his body. Though as reality comes to him and his eyes slowly focus he reaizes he is no longer in the cabin where he had been attacked by the damn door busting open. Hunters covered in blood and then"Arrow" He whispers his throat parched and it hurt to even breath. 

"Sadly for now she got away" Comes the female voice... Ellen... Dean's head was throbbing and his limbs refused to move and then he realized he was handcuffed to a bed his hands painfully so as the iron head board squeaked at his pathetic attempt to move his arms down. His legs were chained to the post at the end of the bed his shirt was still off thankfully before his uninvited guest he had manage to throw on some jeans so he wasn't in his boxers. "Ellen" He mutters out closing his eyes wishing for the pain in his muddled brain to ease up and atleast let the sound of her voice much less his own not come away as echoing pain. 

" It's the drugs' she states as if offerering him the weather report and from the sounds of the pounding agains the window near the bed it was still raining outside. Vaguelly he wondered if that was the Angel's doing the ones that had left him alone though he suspected he had not heard the last of them, or if it was Sam somehow manipulating the weather though in the mood he knew his brother was in from the brief in mind visits it would be raining blood not water. 

"Ellen" He mutters again" You have to let me go find my daughter. She's a child and a innocent in all this." Ellen's laugh greeets him from somewhere on his left and it is then he as his eyes start to focus sees a iv pole next to his bed and flexing his left hand a bit hisses as he feels the needle attached to the iv move inside the vien it had been placed in.

"She's a killer....just like Sam... like you" Dean groans whatever she was having pumped into his body felt like acid like he was being boiled alive' She's no....." And that's when her fist slams into his face rocking his head back and she is suddenly very much in his personal space the scars as he spits blood at her and opens his eyes swim into view. One particular one running the length of her forehead behind her hairline down the side of her face all the way down her neck that appeared to be the deepest one that at one time had to smart, smaller ones covered her right side of her cheek and forehead.

"She killed my little girl. Her existance her birth drained the life out of Jo.... and she is no baby is she Dean? Already a child when she is barley two years old? That is a monster, that you forced my daughter to carry to create." 

Dean eyes her as his memory goes back to how Arrow came into creation of his own doubts of what she was and if he should end her existance. But his ... their the three of them yeah Jo it wasn't right for how Arrow was conceived Sam had no right to do what he did to Jo but that had been Sam not the child that was the outcome of some dark magic and demon interference. " She is not a killer, she wouldn't and won't harm a human... now demon" He shrugs" We are all killers on that front." 

Ellen laughs as she moves to stare out the curtainless window watching the rain fall from the sky's as lightening and thunder put in their own show and Dean tries again" She's your grand daughter. Jo... in the end she didn't want her to die not if I could save her and she ... she is a good kid Ellen. She loves with all her heart. " She longed to be able to have her parents together Sam and Dean since her mother was gone even though she had never seen Sam in person she alway's colored for them both asked all kinds of questions and then begged for Dean to take her home to Sam and for them to be together. 

Dean had told her that time had come to pass . He tried so hard to convience himself that he wasn't in love with Sam any longer their time away letting him focuse on how Sam had managed to ruin the world to kill millions of people and enslave more like he was swatting a fly away. He had technically raped Jo.. and drawn Dean into the same course of action to create a child that Dean had no doubt Sam planned to use to finish the world off and to make Dean submit to him. 

He had tried to convience himself again and again that the thing sporting Sam's face was nothing but a son of a bitch that the Hunters and himself needed to put down if there was away. Sam was immortal but beheading would do the trick.. and before Arrow Dean had planned to follow because if he killed himself before ending Sam his brother had the power and would bring him back and he had cringed of what else Sam might do to ease his rage he was capable of killing children woman and men.. had done it infront of the world and Dean more then once. 

"You know" Ellen states bringing him from his thought" When I finally do kill her.. and I will Dean... and Sam, and then you maybe I will find forgiveness in my soul for you if I still have one. But you are so warped he had fucked you up beyond repair you actually believe this story you are weaving or trying to weave for me. So.... let me tell you how this is going to play out." 

She turns to him as the door opens and a hunter comes in carrying a black bag sitting it on the table he nods at Ellen before opening it and removing a syringe and a few other medical supplies one a glinting scapel in the light of the room. 

" Your going to call Sam .. and I don't mean by cell phone either and your going to get him here with the little hell spawn. Don't worry about how I plan to contain him.... wonderful little group of friends he has made.. not really I mean they all of them seem to want a peace of him demon... warlock's seems they don't apprecitate the way he is running his new world order. " 

Dean frowns as his mind wanders as far as he knew there was nothing that could stop or contain Sam except his love for "No..." Dean glares at her" I'm not going to be bait for your little revenge sweetheart. So.... I think I'll pass and your little drug fest I really hate needles .. I mean this tattoo was enough of a bitch and Sam had to put major mojo on me... besides I don't know how to .. uh call him" 

Ellen sighs as the man moves to the iv and injects a green liquid into the port" Oh... I'm going to help you with that." Dean frowns until he feels ice cold running into his viens and he lets out a blood curdling scream .

"Father?" Arrow whispers as she opens up her eyes to the room Sam had set her up in before calling for one of the human slaves a doctor he wanted a angel but it seems he had tooken the last torture session to far with the few angels they had managed to capture and he had alot more to do so. One he had found to be a seraph named Castiel and that angel fascinated him Sam had visions and had seen him with his brother as if he could take Dean away from Sam and make him his own the creature might state its mission was for god but in a diffrent life one where Sam had failed the angel had saved his brother for his own reasons. 

"Hey" Sam turn frown where he was standing by the big bay window in her room watching the rain come down in buckets. Arrow's arm had been put in a splint but it was not broken she did have a couple of cracked ribs and her little body had bruises all over it. After the doctor had left he had put her into a light healing sleep which had been two day's ago and since that time had devoted himself to tearing apart anything that he thought had away to find his brother the hell hound that Arrow had named Zepplin was still out on it's mission to find his brother.

"How are you feeling?" Moving to sit on the edge of her bed as she sits up looking around blinking the room was huge and made in red and black color's with a theatre style t.v. on the wall and all kinds of stuffed animals lined in every corner of the room. " I ... I'm okay" she whispers as he reaches out and puts a finger to her forehead" You don't have to lie to me Arrow.... I know our contact has been .... I wanted to be there from the begging of your birth. I am .. so sorry I wasn't there to hold you the first time you cried to be there to ...help with your powers your raising. " 

Arrow nods as her little hand comes to take his finger as he moves it from her forehead smiling at the warmth and love that radiated into her from his touch his power" I know.....I love daddy so much... b... but he was wrong ... we... we should have been with you.... and now" she looks away as a tear falls" He isn't here is he?" 

Sam frowns as she whispers' Is he in heaven with mommy?" Sam's jaw clenches at the mention of heaven but he forces a deep breath in and smiles at her" No baby... your daddy is never leaving us like that I promise you that I will make sure of that." 

Arrow nods " I ....didn't get to spend any time with mommy... but he told me stories about her.... he... he told me she loved me... b.. but when I asked if you and her and daddy were happy he would change the story... w... were you happy with mommy?"

" Your mother was a very brave woman."Sam whispers" Our relationship and your daddy's it was complicated but we did care about eachother very much" He leans in kissing her forehead resting his chin ontop of her head' And she would be so proud of what a amazing girl you are Arrrow just as I am and your daddy you have and are everything we could ever hope for. 

Arrow jumps as a loud clap of thunder shakes her window and Sam moves to gently bring her into his arms a hand running through her long multi colored hair. 

" I ... want daddy home so bad.. we can be a family now right? Daddy and I are going to stay here and we can just be a family together and everything is going to be okay?" 

"Everything is going to be perfect" Sam whispers" You and your daddy are going to be home and never leave again. I promise we are going to be a family and everything is going to be okay. I will bring him home Arrow. I lost so much time with you .. and I'm not going to lie your daddy and I have things to work through but that is between us. We both love you never doubt that." 

" Can... Can I go look around?" she whispers just not wanting to give into the draining call of sleep again she wanted to explore her home she wanted to feel safe. 

' I don't want you going alone.." he smiles a little' Go change' He motions to the dresser" Whatever you want to wear and brush your teeth okay?" Nodding to a open door leading to the bathroom" When you get out I'll take you around and then you need to eat." 

Arrow nods as she moves to kiss his cheek and he helps her down making sure she is steady on her feet before letting her elbow go. Soon she is in the bathroom as he hears the water come on indicating she was using the sink. 

His eyes close and he reaches out again feeling for his brother the connection that even two years apart could not be derailed and yet he felt nothing ... for the first time in forever he couldn't feel Dean and that alone terrified him and made him want to rip Heaven apart incase somehow his brother was gone.... and a order was called out War was announced and generals were called Heaven was about to find out what the New World Order was all about.


	20. Ring Around The Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't feel Dean's presence for some reason, his automatic reaction is Heaven that somehow something despite the warding into Dean's soul has happened to his brother and lays seige to the angels but when he does begin to feel Dean again is he prepared for the agony that brings him to his brother's side again?

Saw sets his jaw as his eyes flash a blood red and hazel to black and purple as he enters the waiting area of heaven. Around him Angel's lie dead or dying as his wrath has been felt for days and between his demon's and the hounds they have laid sege to the realm above. Lucifer hisself would have to bow down as Sam's power leaks around him as he strolls across the fantasized room the floor melting beneath his feet as he glares at one remaining angel in his sight."You are Castiel" He growls out as blue eyes meet his and the Seraph drops a weapon from the sleeve of his trench coat" And you used to be Sam Winchester... now you are known as Sammiah to some... other's just a souless creature who has been given too much power and like a spoiled child know's nothing of control." 

Sam chuckles darkly as he cocks his head to the side where bodies lie wings spread of the destruction he has caused." You know nothing of me or who I am or what I will do. I know you have ..in a diffrent time a connection ...a..." Closing his eyes flashes enter his mind of a diffrent world of him and Dean older of a alternate reality where he wasn't able to stop Dean from going to hell" A more profound bond?" He opens his eyes snarling" I don't think so.. not with my brother. " He takes a step closer as they hear screams of more angels being torn apart by the hell hounds who were brought there by Sam. 

" I am not afraid of destroying you" Castiel states moving his vessel forward. This vessel Jimmy he had not moved fast enough to stop Sam from doing what he did and Jimmy's wife and daughter were first of those killed when Sam took his place as King Of Hell and moved to fashion the New World ORder that the demon's had chose him to lead. "I might not have been able to stop you" His voice a low gravelly growl" Not then, but I will now." Moving in a flash to strike Sam Down though Sam moves quickly out of the way and Castiel finds himself thrown across into the white crimson wall behind him. 

" Yeah, not happening" Sam mutters " Heaven's power" Looking up at the lights twinkling" Is fading.... I don't gave a damn about Heaven or the soul's here... except one." He glares at Castiel" Where is my brother?"

Castiel finds himself laughing despite the power coming from Sam despite the wings he could see on his plane protruding from Sam's back."Not here" He states" Not that I will ever tell you where he is" Oh, Cas knew he had a plan to rescue Dean since he had failed before, that was before Sam had managed to rage his attack and war on Heaven.

The angel's had not been prepared as the black purple lightening clouds had rolled in. The garrison had moved to strike and had forced a legion of demon's back until the engine roared into the clouds and it announced the arrival of the king himself. 

Sam had barley twitched a finger as angels began to drop and a few of the remaining had moved to protect the souls in heaven from the demon's who would drag them to hell and put them on the rack the few that escaped would roam the destroyed ruled as rouge desperate souls a hell in itself on earth and beyond. 

" I'll let the few" Sam chuckles as the lights splatter off and on" I'll let them live ... for now" He adds as he moves to kneel next to Castiel who fights against the weight of power holding him down but there is no hope he had as they all had underistmated the figure now kneeling down before him" If you bow down to me. If you take me to my brother, and then" He shrugs" I need a angel for my own purposes, I might not throw you in a cage. " 

" I will never serve the darkness" Castiel grounds out horrified at the prospect that this thing thought for a moment he would bow down to a creature like him. " You can kill me." 

Sam laughs and shakes his head" Oh Cass... don't mind if I call you that do you?" His eyes flash and pain ignites into the angel who cries out" I'm not going to kill you." He laughs again" I will destroy your Garrison what's left of them and>" Sam pauses" If your really good I won't deep fry their wings infront of you. But you fight me on helping me regain what is mine, I promise Angel it will be the last thing you do before hell swallows you whole." Castiel glares at him fighting his conscious his training and yet to protect heaven the souls in his and his kind care and heaven the home he has ever known to a god he doesn't know a father who still now has not shown to protect his creations his children. " Let them be" Castiel whispers not a whimper in his voice he might not have a choice but to take a hit for heaven but he was not going to sound pathetic as he chose to do so. Sam smirks as he releases his power and even offers a hand for the angel who defies him and rises slowly to his feet glaring at Sam through squinted blue eyes. "I like you" Sam states his eyes boring into Castiel's " The life the other way things were deemed..... me as Lucifer's vessel? Have I not taken that to a whole knew level?" He chuckles" Lucifer himself would cringe to me. " He shrugs" But enough of what will never be, right now we are going to go get Dean and bring him home. And then I will decide your true fate." Castiel straightens his shoulder's and pushes ahead of Sam as slowly the lights in heaven shine bright and the demon's retreat out of the realm of souls. Dean jerks awake throwing up blood and acid his hands scrambling for the side of the bed to steady himself so he did not fall off. The cuffs were gone but he was so weak he couldn't move it didn't matter. His skin was marred with slices from the scapel that they had used on him ontop of the drugs to call out to Sam to force what he didn't even know was there. His own limited powers were sustained that was what the drugs were for he knew that now and all be damned if he knew as well his connection with his brother had been severed temporarily but none the less. "Your awake" Ellen states as she opens a bottle of water and puts it beside the table near the bed and full trash can of vomit and bile. She makes a face as she carefully picks it up and moves to the now open window and tosses the contents out. "Really?" Dean moans flopping back on the bed and throwing a arm over his eyes" Thought I was dead and gone to hell for real this time." Oh he couldn't do this well he could he had too but really he couldn't move. "Sam should be here by now" Ellen grumbles as Dean smirks" Your little torture session drugs and all ... didn't do much research on what you were pumping into me did you? I can't feel him Ellen.... and guess what that means he can't feel me" Oh right now he was grateful for the first time in years he was alone in his body. Even the two years he had fully ran with Arrrow from Sam in a attempt to find away to stop his brother Sam alway's found a way to contact him to get inside his head the mind games of come back to me and his other bullshit attempts. When and if he ever saw Sam again he was going to have words with his brother . Sam had done so much damage to himself to Dean to the world and Dean couldn't ... couldn't do it anymore couldn't say he was in love with Sam. The hunter in him that stirred wanted to end it wanted Sam to see the error in his way's and if Sam was in love with Dean well his brother had a hell of a way of showing it forcing Dean into things he didn't want to do mind manipulation that was not his Sam, not the brother he had raised not the friend he realied on not the partner he could count on and not the lover that he was willing to let in his bed damn that they were both bound to hell for their sexual actions. Ellen glares at him as Dean chuckles' But I gaurantee you .. if Arrow is still alive he has her" Dean smirks" And if she's dead... I don't want to be you when I get my mojo back... because Sam's not the one who will rip your bones from your body." With that he moves his arm from over his eyes and he finds himself glaring at her though it was hard to see and move and it hurt to even think." I will" Ellen chuckles as she glares at the cuts on his body some still using blood his chest was a mess as was his arms " hmmmm... maybe" She shrugs" But you see Dean. I don't plan to let you get any of your powers back. " Dean chuckles a little" Then your shit out of luck of Sam finding me, because I can't feel him incase you didn't hear me. Wich means you stupid bitch he can't feel me" Ellen is suddenly straddling his bloody torn up chest a butcher knife to his throat as she leans down and whispers softly into his ear" I don't need him to find you" she puts pressure on the blade against his neck" I have a plan Dean.... one that when it play's out I think you will be quite impressed with... so please don't make me behead you before you get to see it go down." With that she moves off his chest and slams the blunt of the knife into his head and darkness in his weakened state takes him under. Ellen chuckles as behind her the door opens" He is here Ellen, the one you requested." Ellen glares at Dean as she moves to leave the room" Stitch his deeper wounds up, I don't need him dying on me. Not until he see's what I'm doing to his family... like he and his demon did to mine. " With that she leaves the entering one where a lone figure stood gazing out the window breathing onto it softly. Watching the man with his back to her she notices the window freezing over . " Some say I burn hot" He chuckles" But... that is .. so far from the truth" Turning to face her she eyes him cautiously as he grins "I am at your mercy" Holding up his hands"After all you did find away to free me from the cage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help guy's . I really want to put pictures and maybe fan art how and I don't know how so if there are any of you who want to be added as a co creator or idea's on how to do this let me know, also input or idea's are alway's appreciated even challenges or whatever. I really do apprectiate you all and I'd love to see this come to life more and actually see fan art of maybe Arrow and then Sam and Dean with the panther tatoo and together. Just you know an idea.


	21. In My Darkest Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen is pushing a fine line making a deal with the devil shouldn't a hunter know better? But with Lucifer out of the cage and the time range ofcourse not being that of how it was suppose to be if Dean had went to hell before Sam changed himself and the world how will the devil reclaim hell and can he?

Arrow bites her lip as she looks at herself in the mirror spitting out the toothpaste she had used to brush her teeth. Her eyes flashing from dark brown to black to green where she focused them on her dad's green "Daddy I miss you" she whispers softly. It had been months and even though Castiel the angel had taken Sam to where his brother had been by the time the demon's and Sam hisself had arrived the cabin had been empty. Castiel though had frozen and went to where a window just one was dripping what appeared to be melting ice off of it. 

Sam had been furious and though the angel had not gotten by unscathed he had atleast lived through the furrow as Sam's powers imploded the cabin around them and his yell could be heard through out the wooded area that they had been in . 

"Hey" Sam's voice soft behind her as Arrow rinses her mouth out and turns off the faucet grabbing a towel to dry her hands and pat her mouth turns to face him. He smiles as he sees her eyes so much like Dean's looking back at him." I thought we would do some training before I left today" Arrow bites her lip but slowly nods a little " Demon's right?" She didn't like hurting anything, even when her father came to her in images and they worked on her powers when she was with her dad it just didn't feel right to her, but her father maintained it was important that she tuned her powers and keep them in check that way she didn't have to worry about them hurting someone because she lost control. 

"Is there any word on daddy?" Arrow whispers as she goes to lift herself to sit on the counter her legs kicking back and forth some cocking her head to the side her bed hair falling as she did so. Sam offers a sad smile moving closer and getting a brush off the counter to come and stand directly before her" Not yet" He whispers gently as he moves to start to guide the brush through her hair careful not to pull as the multi colored strands of blonde of black red brown smoothed down to come to rest below her waist. 

"I ... I'm trying very hard to bring him home to us" Arrow nods as she reaches up to hug Sam" I know you are father" she whispers and feels him shudder a little knowing he was trying to not let go of his emotions.

Sam just holds her tightly to him a few tears falling down his face"It wasn't suppose to be like this" He whispers though Arrow doubts he means for her to understand" I never wanted...." He swallows as he ends the hug kissing the top of her head" Go on" he gently strokes her cheek" I need to do a few things and then I'll meet you in the training area.

Arrow nods as she kisses his cheek before he stands up." I'm sorry father... I hate that you are sad... I hope he is home with us soon. " 

Sam watches her go as he takes a deep breath in his eyes flashing colors "He will be" he mutters" Or a angel will be the next on display for the world to watch him evaporate to nothing."

Dean looks up as the door to his small cell is opened and a man he has never seen before enters his cell carrying a tray"Hey there" He states sitting the tray on the table before him he offers Dean a bright smile eyes crinkling." I think you'll find this more appetizing then the slop they have been feeding you" He offers pulling the lid off the plate to expose fried chicken mashed potatoes corn on the cob." Oh, and the piece of resistance" the stranger adds taking the lid off a smaller plate" Pie..... cherry I think." 

Dean frowns as the guy smirks a hand going to the still open door slamming it shut" Don't want to tempt you with a false sense of escape." He adds moving to hop up on the dresser there he motions to the food" Don't let me stop you, I ate right before I brought that too you, didn't get any pie though." He frowns" Show's how nice of a guy I am it wa sthe last piece and I figured you been through..... well not really hell, you avoided that didn't you?"

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck should I care?" Dean states as he makes no move to start towards the offered meal. "Such language" The stranger tsk " Come now Dean, in a diffrent world in a diffrent realm we were...." He laughs hitting his knee" Oh I wanted nothing more then to gut you with your brother's hands... ah last... from what I can see into that world wich is limited that didn't happen... infact you and your brother you beat me.... a thorn in my side... 

"Oh... would you spit it out already?" Dean groans 'Between the drugs and Ellen's ugly mug coming by and worried about my kid I'm over the mystery play game." 

Suddenly his insides explode or implode or something because he is down on his knee's crying out in pain and the stranger is kneeling beside him reaching a finger out to stroke across Dean's cheek and he is in schock at how ice cold those hands are. 

'Let me introduce myself...." Lucifer snarls as the pain starts to ease and Dean gasp out for breath, lucifers hand is now tracing the panther tattoo on the back of Dean's bare back" Bonded.... intruiguing" he mutters as he grabs Dean's arm and jerks him up and throws him back on the bed" But you see.... I don't think I like that little news... because...." He shrugs" With your brother doing what he has done.... I might need you Dean... granted you are far from my type... but in the end if things with Nick here begin to fall apart I'm going to need a more sturdy vessel to call home."

"Lucifer" Dean breaths out . "Mmmmmhm" Nick's smile turns crooked as he looks at Dean hungrily up and down" I'm going to have you moved" He offers" Better accomodations.. you and I need to get to know eachother.... I have all kinds of questions for you about your brother...... and as you threw out there your child." 

"Yeah, well I'm not the care share type... try someone else." Lucifer shrugs as he lets his power roam over Deans bear chest but instead of pain it's pleasure estacy' I have my way's of finding out what I want to know Dean...... and yeah, you yourself ... you have developing powers..... I can help you with those.... your brother... he's done more damage to you then I think you can comprehend." Nick shrugs" But... when your ready we will get into that." He motions to the food" I can make you eat, I'd suggest you just do it of your own free will." 

Slowly Dean meets the Devil's eyes and what he see's in them actually terrifies him and that is saying alot after everything that has happened to him because of Sam because of his own want and need for his baby brother the world has burned the monsters won and right now he is in the room with the one thing that he know's can give Sam a run for his money. 

"you said a better room" Dean mutters slowly moving to his plate his mind reeling on how the hell to get out of here. He wasn't running back to Sam, if he ever saw his brother again they were going to get a few things out in the open and things were going to change damnit. But Arrow needed him. "When does that happen? When I roll over and let you fuck me or something?"

Lucifer laughs and shakes his head" If you really want to handsome, I want turn you down... but no..... you finish your meal and you and iI are going to talk and take a walk and then tonight we will have that room ready, and don't worry Dean I have big plans for you no matter if I wear you or not. " 

Dean feels vile in his stomache but he had to start thinking smart and right now this was a fight he had to plan out closing his eyes as he took a bite of the potatoes his mind tries hard to reach out to his daughter to feel her to let her know he was alive and somehow he was going to find her and keep her safe. 

Arrow bolts up from where she had been playing after the training session with her father "Arrow?" Ruby frowns as she stands from where she had been reading a magazine watching the child and follows her to where Sam is now with a few demon's about the information Castiel the angel had given them when the original whereabouts of her dad had not proven correct. 

"Dadddy...... h.. he contacted me...it was weak... b.. but I ... I felt him ." Sam kneels down to stroke his daughters face gently wiping away a tear. " But... it was so cold father....n... something so cold was with him, and ... and scary " she adds. 

Ruby bites her lip looking down at the child and then back to Sam"I've heard rummors Sam, we all have.. and if it's true." Sam sighs as he stands picking Arrow up and meeting Ruby's eyes" Not now" he mutters" Get the angel Castiel and bring him to my quarters. " Sam brushes past Ruby hugging Arrow close to his chest whispering reassuring words that everything was going to be okay that he had promised Dean would soon be back with them and he was going to make sure his brother was coming home no matter what.


	22. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay your fines...sigh...long story but I'm back baby new chapter tonight

Give me a little time


	23. Revamped chapter Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is playing with fire.

Tease

Chapter Text  
Dean sighs as he enters the new room Lucifer got him a new bed a new big bay window but still he was coming to believe he was a prisoner just a different color scheme. "Your not" Lucifer offered to as he came to Dean one night kissing his neck stop thinking that way. Dean swallow hard giving me into the devil's touch. You ...know I belong really to Sam . Lucifer shrugs ""do you?

Dean swallow as he tries to back away from Lucifer"I am not playing this game with you. And I have a boyfriend as fucked up as our dysfunctional relationship is I sure as hell am not cheating on Sam with the devil himself, I should be figuring a way to kill you."

Lucifer chuckles as he watches Dean who moves to the window staring at the rain as it hits the seal. 

"I have plans for you Dean that has not changed as for cheating on Sam? Your brother has claimed you as a possession. Me? I offer you freedom by my side help me take my realm back be a knight of hell fight for me and there is nothing you can't have."

Dean chuckles "Lucy you have a lot of nerve. I kill things like you stupid son of a bitch. I am not going to jup on Satan saves band wagon for you to destroy my brother. The only thing besides my daughter back is to save Sam .. and fix the world he destroyed to save me. "

Lucifer eyes Dean his jaw twitching as he glares at him "We will see." A knock on the door has Lucifer moving to exit the room leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

Sam shakes his head as Castiel is brought into the room Arrow bites her lip as Sam nods to Ruby. 

"Take Arrow to the gardens. I need to speak to the angel alone." Ruby nods holding a hand out to the child who hesitates"Father...don't hurt him." 

Sam narrows his eyes "Arrow..go on..." Arrow looks up at Castiel before taking Ruby's hand. Sam watches them go before turning to the angel.

"And you want her dead.....she has too much compassion a trait from Dean ...who is still not here where he belongs."

 

Castiel makes a motion with his hand "Lucifer has your brother. It seems the child's grandmother found away to release him from the cage."

Sam frowns as he fixes his eyes on Castiel. "Ellen is proving to be a sore spot one I'm about to wipe out but first I need my brother,"

Castiel closes his eyes tightly searching feeling as he looks for Lucifer nodding as he homes in on Lucifer grace'I have located them "

"You better be right this time."Sam's eyes flash blood red as he nods to the angel moving to the door " Let's go.,"

Dean looks up from where he was laying on the bed a a explosion rocks the world outside and not thunder as screams are heard and a shiver runs through his body."Sam .....he whispers.


	24. Its too late to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it reality

Dean jerks awake rubbing his eyes looking around the room breathing in deeply as his eyes focus in to the loan figure sitting on the window sill fingers tracing the patterns of rain.

"Bad dream?" Lucifer chuckles not turning to look as he continues his pretending paint job on the window.

"As if you care." Dean mutters"I thought you went to torment someone else." Lucifer chuckles as Dean kicks off the covers to go relieve himself. "Your dream....it was about Sam wasn't it?" Blowing on the window he cocks his head as it freezes solid, though as he touches it the droplets run free again across the window. Dean growls from under his breath in the bathroom moving to shake himself off and tuck himself back into his boxers before turning on the faucet to wash his hands looking at the mirror on the wall as Lucifer appears at the doorway leaning against the frame"Stay out of my head" Dean mutters finishing washing his hands and turning off the tap still glaring at the devil. "But it is such a wonderfully delightful dark pit in that noggin of yours Dean" Lucifer smirks Nick's eyes glistening at Dean" All that self torment and hate you carry for what you believe you pushed Sam into. If only you knew the truth of those convections, and yet honestly ..... Sam was doomed from the moment your mother made the deal with the yellow eyed Demon..." Chuckling as Dean turns slowly his gaze meeting those of the devils'" Oh... but you don't know .. do you?" Lucifer makes a tssking noise as he moves from the doorway back into the plush bedroom much to Ellen's dismay he had demanded Dean be moved. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demands following Lucifer out into the main room. Fuck the devil it had been nights with the being in-front of him and if anything the fucker talked to much for Dean's liking he'd almost rather he had went and pulled the wings off of some fly's to prove to Dean he was the ruler of hell...though he supposed that would be more like ripping the arms off humans and besides after what Sam had made Dean watch and Dean knew he was capable of Lucifer seemed like a pansy in the wind second to none to the power his brother held . Lucifer sits on the edge of the bed his eyes taking in Dean to the point where the elder Winchester grabs his t shirt off the dresser he had laid out and slips it on covering his well chiseled chest and the panther tattoo Lucifer seemed so fascinated with. " I'm not interested in being looked at like a piece of meat" Dean states, remembering the oh so chastise kiss the devil had given him on the neck before. He had to wonder if he had come get some free Winchester pie between Sam's claim and the way Lucifer just made him feel well like the devil wanted more then to just wear him to the prom. " As I have told you before" Lucifer states a suffering sigh escaping his lips" Your brother fucked up your destiney, and his... Sam was and is my true vessel. Azazeal didn't just deem him the King Boy of hell he set up so many many perks that Sam just barley tapped into before he decided that he was going to claim you...... I mean kudo's on you and I suppose Sam for trying to go the correct route, he and Jessica... even that Maddison girl had a role ... into leading him I suppose right back to you... but not all of it ended with him back in your bed. " Dean runs a hand through his longer then he really liked hair. " Get on with it" He mutters as Lucifer grins at a knock on the door" I will... in due time" The door opens with a very unhappy looking Ellen walking inside and yet she has no scars on her face anymore infact she looks younger then Dean can remember her being."Ellen?" he mutters as she just glares at him " Your request for Dean is here... and you and I need to talk" She adds her gaze going to Lucifer . " Indeed" Lucifer smiles as he watches the person behind Ellen enter with a black bag and snickers as Dean tenses" Easy there, he isn't here with drugs ..... I mean we are past all that aren't we?" Lucifer had enough power to bring Dean to his knees and into a fetal position if he felt the need to do so. " Dean watches as the man places the bag on the bed and opens it up bringing out clippers and scissors and a long white tie on apron" You seem out of ... elements with your " Lucifer makes a gesture to the top of Dean's head" I in the visions that is see you with a more defined look" He also scratches his own chin" And though your not sporting a grizzly adams look.. like that show we watched the other night when you were being.... well you" "Fuck you" Dean mutters as Ellen rolls her eyes"Can I talk to you now?" Lucifer chuckles" Your choice Dean, shave and a hair cut or no.... to me it makes no difference, and when I return I'll tell you what your mother did.. how she set this all in motion even before you or Sam were born. " Moving to leave the room as the barber looks over at Dean who shrugs and goes to sit in a chair, hell yeah he wanted to feel more like himself. "Let's see what you got" He states leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. "I don't like it" Ellen states as Lucifer pours her a drink of brandy watching as she slowly take it"Come now... I'm offering you a chance to leave this thing alive, to get a chance to redeem yourself to what you have became with .. Bobby isn't it?" Lucifer sips his own Brandy as she sits in a chair" You know Sam is coming for him and what your just going to let him take him?" " Oh..... Dean will go with his brother ... but, I'm afraid Sam is going to realize that his control of Dean has been demised... you forget Dean has powers of his own, and I know you still blame the child for the death of your daughter but she is also a part of Dean.. and in the end to destroy Sam... the one who started all this" he waves his arms around" Wouldn't it be worth watching his family fall and rise against him...... with you in the lead of-course." Lucifer's eyes flash red as Ellen slowly comes over to stand beside him " I promise... you will get your revenge' Lucifer adds as he leans down to kiss her lips smirking as Ellen let's her glass fall with a loud crash to the ground and wrap her arms around his neck. Her mind slowly melting to his will, her thoughts becoming his. She was nothing but a ant that he wanted to crush between his fingers, but he knew the time was not right just as he knew Sam had to retake Dean to see that his brother was not the same before Lucifer rose, Sam would be the one bowing before him and the earth would continue to burn. Lucifer only wished his father could see it in the other world god had left, and though he truly believe his father might try and find a way to intervene Lucifer would see him dead make him pay for banishing him to hell... he had been right after all these things were imperfect even the righteous man had fallen into incest and into evil and hell and soon the demon's and Lucifer would turn this rock of a creation into ash. "Wow, you clean up nice" Lucifer chuckles as he enters the room once again. Dean sitting dressed in jeans his shirt plus a flannel and his jacket that Lucifer had managed to find a replica from adorn his newly spiked hair and fully clean shaven face. " Your going to tell me what the fuck you mean by our mother causing all this" Dean states as Lucifer feels a tinge of brief power in case him though he easily stops it and Dean gasp not quite painfully but enough that he knows the man has the point" Down" is all Lucifer says as he nods a little" So........ there was time travel in a world you will never know...... you were sent back more then once to meet your parents..... and well... we have a long story a head of us, so sit back... and pay attention." Nights turn into days and blend into what feel like months and yet Dean feels the room light into fire around him as he sits up in the bed and this was no dream or memory this was a here and now as screams consuming him to the point of him falling on his kneels off the bed slamming his wrist on the bed frame as he covered his ears. Blood in rivers were flowing down the streets of the compound he was in as he stumbles outside falling again to his knees not even realizing how he had gotten the jeans on he was sporting. The tattoo on his back was separating as a appreciation of the panther leaped before him its eyes glowing purple and red "Sam" Dean mutters the agony in his chest filling as the panther growls its eyes turning a bright cherried color of the flames that seemed to be around them. Sam frowns as the demon cloud behind him breaks apart entering meat suites most missing limbs or in a state of melting and decomposing as beside him the child his daughter her hair waving behind her and her eyes blacker then the night had ever been her little fist clenched tightly as waves of water seem to forn from around them missing with the flames and the blood and the intense crackling of power as the earth seems to start to crumble under their feet. " I know you feel him" Sam sends to her "Control, too much Arrow and he will be a victim... control." He sends again as the child slowly lets the waves crash around them blood and fire being replaced with wet soot beneath their feet. "There" Sam says kneeling down to stroke her hair and the blood away from her eyes he directs her gaze to where Dean was on his knee's the tattoo interesting itself on his body. "DADDY!" Arrow waste no time running to where Dean is still on his knee's breathing hard though his arms wrap around her as she sobs into the nape of his neck."We found you daddy... we found you" Dean swallows as he kisses the top of her head slowly his gaze looking up as Sam stops before them. "What did you do?" Dean whispers... Arrow..... was changed.... and the power around them"Sam.... " he mutters before darkness engulf him and he slumps forward Sam gently helping his daughter ease him to the ground. "Daddy!!!!" Sam kneels down stroking her hair a knowing smirk on his lips" He is fine" he whispers' Now... let's take him home."


	25. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family matters, even in death and destruction love seems to find away to survive when all else should fall to the way side of creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this does not clump together as did the other chapter and earlier on in the story another chapter did the same. If it does I apologize in advance it will not let me correct it.

Dean was really starting to hate the fact that he was knocked out every time something seemed to happen in or against his favor. "Son of a bitch." He groans a arm moving to cover his eyes just so when he moved to open them if lights happened to be in the room he wouldn't be blind sided by a excratuating headache. 

" Don't think our mother would appreciate that statement" A soft voice echoe's through the room and Dean groans. Sam, ofcourse it was Sam as his scrambled brain starts to flash back to the destruction he had seen his daughter … his baby cause in order to get him back. Didn't matter that Lucifer and Ellen had flown the cup long before Sam or the demon's had showed up and Sam had dared to ring their child with him into a war zone into a path where she could have been hurt. 

" Yeah, don't think either of us would make son of the year anymore." Dean retorts as he slowly moves his arm from his eyes squinting though grateful the lights were on were dimmed and the shades were closed in the room.

"Wouldn't matter'Sam mutters" Storm's are moving through again." 

Dean swallows trying to get moisture back into his throat that felt like it was covered in cotton." Get out of my head" He growls and was it sad that statement as of he couldn't remember how long seemed to be the normal" No one invited you to invade anything let alone my privacy." He adds opening his eyes slowly and fully letting them adjust before he dares to attempt to move his arms and legs. 

Sam studies him from where he is sitting near the window fingers tapping on the round book table where it was layered with old gothic books and papers. " Need some water?" He offers as he nods to the table by the bed where there is a pitcher and a cup waiting for Dean. " I figured you would need something to drink. You had enough drugs lingering in your system to knock you out for days, courtsey of Ellen I suppose?"

Dean shrugs as he sits up taking a moment as a wave of dizziness washes over him closing his eyes and swallowing hard even though there was no moisture in his mouth " She hasn't drugged me for awhile" Shrugging 'With Satan standing hands over heel over me she had no need to try and drug me. "

Sam slowly stands up his eyes squinting as Dean brings a hand up and smirks as he runs it through his short spiked cropped hair" Like the old me?" He chuckles darkly" It was a gift from Lucy believe it or not. I suppose a going away gift since when he was around he had me keep the longer hair.. I don't know not that he seemed to appreciate me looking like a chick." 

Sam scowls at that as Dean pours a cup of water" Oh comeon Sam, told you only one person that can pull off the chick flick.. in more ways then one" He smirks as he shaking picks up the cup and brings it to his lip savoring the coolness the liquid felt as it quinched his throat though hissing as he swallows before sitting the glass down. 

" You know that's not why I ... we just got you back Dean, don't start it off by pissing me off please." Sam mutters turning to open the blinds on the window though all that does is give a clear view to the torrential rain falling from the skies.

"Speaking of we." Dean mutters "Where is our little girl? The one that you brought in the middle of a war that you started and then turned her loose in a place.. the very woman who wants to see her dead was known to be. Tell me Sam... you tired of being a parent already? Because that is a pretty shitty way of deciding you want out, I mean Arrow and I were fine alone ... without your little fucked up visits in our heads and defiantly without you showing yourself in person." 

Sam suddenly turns and knocks off a lamp that was on the table Dean jumps as it shatters on the floor and barley has time to react before a fist slams into his face this time with such force it rolls him off the bed to where he finds himself landing on his ass on the floor looking up at Sam. 

"Don...t..... don't ... you ever" Sam was shaking with rage as he glares down at his brother" Don't you .....ever.......doubt my love for her. Not you... not anyone ...... I will die for her, even ... if it means loosing you Dean, make no doubt .... Arrow is everything in my world."

 

Dean spits out blood as his eyes meet his brothers"Well, someone has finally grown the fuck up" he mutters' Atleast that is the only thing in this fucked up reality we created for eachother we can agree on, she is the only thing ........that matters." And Dean swallows because it hurt not to say that about Sam... but that time it had came and pass he coulndn't pretend anymore that he was willing to do and give anything for Sam because in the end Dean knew if he had to..... he would end his brother. 

Sam shakes his head sadly"You really think how you look... changes us? " He backs away running hands through his own hair" We did this Dean, not just me... not just you. This world, this reality is because we can't let eachother go." 

"Sam" Dean mutters as he pushes his self to his feet and moves to sit in the chair Sam had abondened as his brother sits on the edge of the bed they shared in the room.

" I dream about them......" Sam mutters as Dean looks over at him" Not the people ... I kill..... killed for you ... for Arrow.... for ....I dream about Jessica... about Maddison ...b..but mainly about Jess." 

Dean watches him as Sam lets his arms drop to his lap and licks his lips letting out a salty laugh" I .... dream about those damn cookies she made the night of the fire....b.... but before that she loved those cookies, her great grandmother taught her the recipee when she was a little girl and it became like I guess a tradition in their family for her and her great grandma to do a bake off with her grandmother." Sam shrugs" She thought it so odd..... not only did I not have a mother to have traditions with but not a grandmother, no aunts or uncles.. no cousins..." He trails off staring at the window as lightening outside puts on a show.

"S..." Dean starts but Sam holds up his hand" Don't" He shrugs" I mean... you didn't have that either did you? Or wait......in a since you did" He slowly turns his gaze to his brother" You had her... memories ... not alot.. I get that Dean I do... but you had mom... for four years..... I never asked you.. if you met our grandparents... or .... or if mom or even dad.... did they have siblings? I mean... before me, did you have that life what could have been?"

 

Dean closes his eyes his mind was a foggy mess still and this conversation was taking one hell of a bend to what he had thought they would be talking or fighting or knocking eachother's heads off for. "I don't know" He mutters and honestly he didn't. He had no memory of meeting any of their realitives he had only been four years old and the most of that childhood that stuck out was"Take your brother outside as fast as you can." And standing in their yard looking up at the window where flames were holding a crying squirming lump of a baby"It's okay Sammy.... I got you" and then their father grabbing him out of nowhere and running as the Window exploded with intense flames seeping out of it. 

"I have no memory of anyone but us Sammy.... you ... me mom ... dad..." He shrugs" I ..... sometimes remember her singing Hey jude to me because.... I was sick..... and tomato and rice soup..... because it....... it had been a family tradition ... atleast that's how I think she meant it to be." He swallows hard" Or cutting the crust off my sandwiches......a....and ..... we used to ... used to have this amazing strawberry pie........ I... I'd help" He stops taking a deep breath in he had forgot this and yet" I'd ... he... help her roll out the dough...m... mom didn't really cook... I mean I was four... b... but her and dad what little arguing they did with me around.... he got tired of take out" He laughs considering the lives that they had lived."But.. mm.. mom would alway's bake a strawberry pie.... on ocassions.. or on fight nights.....I... I was her helper."

 

Sam nods " Thats called a tradition Dean" He mutters" You may only remember it to a point because... it's all you had, but I bet it started when you were maybe three or two... " He laughs hollow" Then,.... then you had me come into your world." 

 

"Don't do that man" Dean mutters as Sam stands and paces putting his hands behind his back" What? Point out the simple facts... I mean... damn... I had demon blood put inside of me Dean! Demon blood! You think I don't know what happened when I was six months old? Alistair.. Ruby.. hell all the fucking demons even Lilith before I killed her before I sealed everything they knew what I was .. what my destiny was were it was going to lead me!"

"BULLSHIT!!!!" Deean stands up and suddenly Sam is the one being slammed against the wall Dean's eyes turning a bright jade green and the tattoo on his back churning stretching doubling in size if felt like"MOM! SHE MADE THE FUCKING DEAL SAM! MOM DOOMED YOU! DOOMED US! ALL OF US!" 

Sam was still shocked as he is let go of the wall and slides down landing on his ass watching Dean go to his knees and covering his hands with his eyes sobbing softly."D... " Sam whispers after minutes of silents"D....d.. Dean...w..w.what .... what about mom?" Slowly not getting up but crawling to his brothers side. 

Dean was still crying as Sam gently gets ahold of his brother's fore arms and pulls them away meeting Dean's eyes" Tell me" He whispers. 

Dean swallows as he meets his brother's eyes" She made a deal with Azazeal to bring back John...d...dad....that .....he would visit in ten years...... ten years from the date you were born Sam... would have been when you were six months old.... she knew.. she knew he was coming.....s.. she head to have known."

Lucifer had not shown him everything from that alternate world the devil rambled on about but Dean had seen had heard had felt enough. Their mother had betrayed her sons even before either had a chance. She had betrayed her husband before he could do anything to protect his family. This as far as Dean was concerned laid on her .. and it hurt beyond belief because all his life he had backed his father in his crusade to find what killed her, and yet she had let it in long before ... to destroy her family. 

 

Sam closes his own eyes a few tears spiling forth bringing his knee's up to his chest " So you see' Dean mutters" This fucked up thing between us... the way we were brought up.... atleast..... the.... " He swallows"The way we feel about eachother, what we let eachother do for one another.. it just doesn't lie on our hands... and yet" His gaze goes to the window where hail hits it" We destroyed the world for eachother.... " He shakes his head" But I can.. can't do this anymore Sammy....... I c.. can't just" He bites his lip" I .... can't let you do this anymore man...... I ... wish I would have never got you from Jessica's....you had a shot dude.. a real shot with her. You got away from Dad from me from the isolation.... from our fucked up ...... " He looks away" From me....... from the feelings you had for me..... I never should have let things progress... that first time, it should have been our last ..... I wasn't gay Sam... neither were you..... and you are my baby brother man.. I'm suppose I should have protected you not allowed you to let your confusion... to lead my lonliness... " 

 

And Suddenly though he is cut off buy Sams lips brushing over his and Sams hand cupping his face" Stop" Sam whispers. He felt the power there inside of Dean and knew... he was going to have to find away to regain control his brother didn't have it in him to do what needed to be done to maintian the world and with Lucifer on the loose Dean didn't understand how worse things could get. 

" I loved Jessica, Dean........I don't regret a moment I had with her, and yeah.. in a diffrent world in a diffrent reality... ma... maybe I would ... we would have worked." He shrugs" But this ..." He meets his brothers eyes"This is our world... our reality, your my brother first and foremost and I'd die for you... but your my lover my partner my everything and I won't let you go" He shakes his head"That is never happening Dean, so get it out of your head."

Dean starts to open his mouth as there is a knock on the door and Arrow opens it slowly"Can I come in?" Sam keeps Dean's eyes before leaning in for a kiss and though Dean turns away a little Sam kisses his jaw softly."She's been through enough trama" He whispers in Dean's ear as he moves to back away and stand up. 

"Sure sweetheart, me and your daddy were just talking" He whispers as Arrow shuts the door behind her. She pushes her long multicolored blonde,red,black, and brown hair ooff her shoulders that hands almost past her waist Dean again marvels out how silk ladened her hair appears how perfect her skin is for the contrast in colors. Her eyes now baring Sam's hazel in coloring with a darkish tint and then green undertones. She was a beautiful child... she was a little girl nothing more... not evil Dean refused to believe ... those people had to had been dead before Sam and Arrow got there right? Lucifer had killed them.... or Sam... but not Arrow. 

" I.... was hoping we could ... maybe eat dinner together" she bites her lip" As a family... I... I want us to.... please" 

Sam smiles as he looks over at Dean who slowly stands up and wipes his hands on his jeans nodding at Arrow" ofcourse" he holds his arms out as she runs over to him jumping up and into him as he hugs her tightly to him his eyes focusing on Sam" Let's... see if we can't start a family tradition"Sam states as he moves to open the door waving Dean through" Maybe... make a strawberry pie for desset... what do you thnk Arrow?"

Arrow smiles " I love strawberries.... I like that idea" Dean closes his eyes tight he might not have made the stand he had wanted with Sam, but it had been a stand none the less and atlest for now that was something he could take and build on.


	26. Twist and turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dean tries to put his foot down.

"What the FUCK IS THIS?" Sam growls as he enters the apartment tripping over items laying on the floor. Months had went by since he had Dean back and his brother had became a real pain in the ass, this was just the tipping on the ice berg. Looking down he sees a couple of duffel near the door and two more across the room on the table. Dean comes out of the kitchen whistling as he runs a hand through his short hair and Sam scowls " What is going on Dean?" Dean smirks and says"Well for one" He holds up a finger leaning against the wall" I found someone not afraid of you to give me a touch up" He adds glaring at Sam who just kicks the bags away from him"What. Is.Going.ON?" Sam was not in the mood for this right now, there had been risings all over in the last few weeks that he had reclaimed his brother, it seemed Lucifer was well hidden but the hunters were making a rise of their own. 

"We need to talk Sam." Dean watches his brother closely as Sam moves to sit down in one of the chairs" I'm taking Arrow with me, and we are moving to the area down the compound away from you." Sam raises a eyebrow as Dean continues" You ... I have tried to get through to you to get you to listen to reason. Every since I came back from Lucifer.. since that night that you ..as you put it rescued me, you didn't rescue me Sam you let a child slaughter for you to come and do what you want her to do to begin with. Arrow is not evil, she's innocent in a world that you created for her......."

"To save you" Sam grounds out forcing his temper to remain intact. 

"No..... no not really" Dean mutters " You keep saying I belong to you that.... my soul is yours, if that's the case Sam I'd rather be dead. I mean... man I love you..... I do, I can't not say it not anymore but you.... you are everything that we used to fight man. You say you did this for me? I never asked for a world in chaos where you mutilate and kill when you don't get your way or because you have to prove to the demons that you are in charge, this isn't what I signed up for.... not when I made that deal, and it certainly isn't the promise I made Jo when I told her that I would keep Arrow safe.'

"She's my daughter too Dean, and she is not just a child she has to learn how to control her powers" 

"See, those two things we disagree on. She is just a child Sam, she's only four years old , and those powers ..now those I sortof agree with you that yes she does need to learn to control when the time is right for them to be used, and when it's best to just forget they exist and walk away. Your training her to be a killer without thought or reason the one thing that when she was with me I refused to let her dwell on, because she is a child and she needs time to adjust . She has so much more to offer then what your willing to let her have freedom to express on. 

 

"I'm not going to just let you take her and move out that is not how this works and you know it" Power ghosting over Dean who shudders and yet meets his brother's eyes before his own power reaches out and slams into Sam who gasp out in shock and in pain.

"Don't"Dean whispers as he moves closer to Sam" Don't make this harder for me then it is. I can't undo the damage that you have done to yourself or to me Sam. I can't undo the fact that despite everything I am in love with you... but that's not enough not anymore it hasn't been for a long time since you ... you chose to become a monster" He swallows hard tears forming in his eyes" Arrow and I will be down the hallway, you can come see her anytime but I am not leaving you alone with her.. those day's are past. 

Sam meets Dean's eyes standing up" You don't get it do you baby?" He reaches out a hand and strokes Dean's cheek" I am not letting you go. I don't know how many ways I have to say it, or what I have to do to prove it to you, but this is it for us Dean. You .. and me we are forever." Though he lets his hand drop"Go on, take your little vacation away from me if you feel that's what you need to do, and I'll even allow Arrow to go with you. " 

"Allow?" Dean frowns as he meets Sam's eyes who chuckles" Yes Dean... allow... because you see.... I'll give you, you got power... and" reaching up a hand again he strokes Dean's short hair"Independence again... but I'm not the big bad out there... I'm not the only monster that is gunning for you.....and Arrow" He kisses Dean's jaw " I'll protect you.....whether you want it or not." He backs away"So, go on get this little streak out of your system..... because when I do take care of the threat ...when I beat Lucifer back into the cage or into dust, this little separation is going to be over."

Arrow enters the room and frowns as she puts down the doll she is carrying seeing the bags herself she cocks her head"What's going on?" 

"Oh.... so you haven't told our daughter."Sam cocks a eyebrow to his brother as Dean sighs holding a hand out to Arrow who slowly takes it as he picks her up and sits her on the counter.

"We are sort of taking a break from each other." Dean had to find away to tell Arrow everything and he had no clue where to start. In those packed items though he did have a couple of things he hoped would help. John Winchesters journal being one... and pictures of Jo being another.

Arrow needed to realize ...that Sam was not just her father but her uncle as was Dean sick and twisted as it was... and she needed to realize the world had been so diffrent before Dean had made that deal to bring Sam back, there were pictures of Sam in there too before Stanford and after before the fatal night that sent this whole twisted mess into action. 

"No" Arrow shakes her head her eyes filling with tears"We ....we just got eachother back...why ...why would we not want to stay together?" 

Sam folds his arms across his chest his eyes focusing on Dean.

"Thanks for the help" Dean mutters as Sam just smirks at him. Dean reaches out and wipes a tear from Arrows cheek"Don't cry" He whispers" Sometimes....parents need a break from each other ....and in this case... I just feel it's better if you stay with me. But Sam will be right down the hallway honey, you can see him as long as I'm with you." 

"Why can't I stay with Father alone? Why do we need to leave .. I don't want to do this daddy... please." Dean kisses the top of her head as she whispers" We are a family, and all we have.... I hate when you two fight. I heard you last night and the night before." 

Dean sighs as Sam looks away " That is exactly why we need a break from each other Arrow..... we are... we.... just need space there are things that you don't understand right now and I know it's hard for you. This isn't like before okay? I'm not taking you away from Sam not... you can still see him as long as I'm there that is the rule." He sighs" And you and I will talk about more once we get dinner but right now I want you to go get some things you want to take with you tonight besides what I have packed." 

Sitting her down Arrow pouts running to Sam and hugging his leg" I don't want to go.. tell him we can't go... please....this is wrong... father, don't let us leave... " 

Sam keeps Dean's eyes before slowly kneeling down to Arrow and gently pulling her into a hug" I need to make sure you and your daddy are safe. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be going anywhere... but for right now... I agree with him, I'm not going to be home that much right now...... as for us not spending time alone' He glares at Dean"That is not going to be a issue, in fact.... after dinner you and I are going to get ice cream and have our own little talk.... but for now I need you to go with your daddy."

There is a knock on the door and Sam smirks"But.. in the mean time." He moves to the door and opens in to reveal Castiel " I've got a angel watching over you." 

Dean glares at him and starts to protest as the angel meets his eyes"Hello Dean." His voice low and gravelly as he kneels down to where Arrow is" I think we are going to get to know each other very well. " 


End file.
